Department of Mysteries: A NG Story
by Gothicthundra
Summary: After a tiring year of rebellion and literal ghosts of the past. Albus, Rose, Scorpius, and company are looking forward to their summer. Hopeful that it will be filled with laughter and plenty of sweets, what could go wrong? But somewhere in the Department of Mysteries, something is amiss and it could mean a dark future if no one catches it in time. HIATUS!
1. Favors

**NG: The Department of Mysteries**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Favors**

Scorpius looked at his finally complete wall of cards. He had worked on it now for two straight weeks. It wasn't perfect, but it was nearly. He sighed and looked at his watch, he was waiting for his dad to get home from work to ask him for the hundredth time, if he'd talked to Mr. Potter yet. Scorpius was running out of things to occupy his time today, as he wasn't about to join the dangerous bake off happening in the kitchen with his sister's and his Mom was preoccupied packing to go visit his Aunt Daphne and Uncle Druid. His Uncle had been sick for a while now, and as his Mom was a former Healer, it just made sense for her to tend to him. That was another reason he was eager to visit Albus, it was only a matter of time before it would just be him and his sisters, as his Dad had been working nearly everyday because of issues at work.

"Scorpius," it was his Mom, leaning in the doorway, a sweet smile on her face, "Honey, I'm going to be leaving as soon as your Dad get's home."

"So, soon?" asked Scorpius, he sighed and put his tape down, "I thought you would be leaving tomorrow at least."

"No, unfortunately, your Aunt is sick now as well," said Mrs. Malfoy, she held a deeply concerned look but forced a smile, "I'm sure they'll be fine shortly after I get there, but I'm far too worried to wait. Your cousin is already staying with your Grandparents for the time being."

"So it's just going to be me and them," said Scorpius indicating to the screeching laughs of Vega and Nova.

"Well, actually your Dad and I want to talk to all of you before I go," said Mrs. Malfoy, nervously, "Now, I know you are having issue with your Grandfather, Lucius, but..."

"Please tell me, we don't have to spend the summer with him," said Scorpius, "He hasn't said a word to me since last summer."

"Your Dad's working doubles and we would like to have a home to come back too, preferably not engulfed in flames and Kelpies," said Mrs. Malfoy, sitting on Scorpius' bed, "Besides, maybe you can talk about things..."

"Why would there be a fire, with Kelpies... they are water dwellers Mom," said Scorpius, his Mom mirrored his blank face, "Fine... But when can I go to Albus' house. Do you know if Dad is talking to Mr. Potter about it yet."

"I talked to him," said Draco, coming in the doorway with a questionable looking lumpy muffin, "Love, do you know whose idea it might have been to not follow a recipe this time?"

"Let me guess, Vega," said Mrs. Malfoy, she groaned, "I will be right back... Draco don't eat that."

"No plans, too," said Draco, putting it in a potted plant in the hallway, "Don't tell your sister's I just did that. I'll dispose of it later."

"I bury them, so..." Scorpius shrugged and smiled, "So, you talked to Mr. Potter, today. Please tell me I have something to look forward too after spending the summer with Grandfather ignoring me."

"Unfortunately, no," said Draco, Scorpius sputtered.

"But why?" asked Scorpius, he was trying not to pout or be 'mellow-dramatic' as his sister had indicated from last Christmas.

"Before you have a melt down. I'd like you to know, your Grandparents were looking forward to seeing you for an extended amount of time," said Draco, calmly, Scorpius looked at his feet, "I hope you don't have this attitude when your other Grandparents come next summer."

"Well, I see them every other two years, so," Scorpius shrugged, "I'll manage, sorry."

"Anyways, Potter and I talked about it and frankly, we had trouble figuring when it would work. I will barely have any time with you, save for the first two weeks of August and the last part of August will be very busy for everyone getting ready with school," said Draco, he looked to already be regretting what he was saying as he rubbed his temples, "So, Potter suggested. That..."

"What?" asked Scorpius, trying to figure out if they could at least hang out for a single weekend.

"That you could maybe go over tomorrow," said Draco with a sigh, Scorpius grinned.

"Really?" Scorpius smiled, "For how long."

* * *

"A month, Harry?" asked Ginny as Harry had just finished explaining a very similar thing to his wife and a grinning Albus.

"Really?! This is great," beamed Albus, paretically hopping, "Scorpius get's to come over for nearly a whole month?"

"Yes, Albus," said Harry with a half smile, he shrugged at Ginny, "It was the only thing that made sense. Draco's swamped with cleaning up after Hardwire and instead of sending Scorpius to his Grandparents and then back after spending a week here, made no sense."

"So we went from two weeks, to a week, to a weekend, and now a month," said Ginny, she sighed as Albus suddenly looked concerned, "Albus, don't worry, it'll be fine. It's just going to be a little hectic, that's all. Harry, I have so many stories to cover this summer and your booked for the most part with work and teaching at the Auror Academy now..."

"Ginny, it'll be fine. I'm teaching one day a week for three hours. I'm due for some vacation if we get really swamped, and if worse comes to worse and something comes up. I'm sure Scorpius would give James less trouble then Lily and Albus combined."

"We're right here," said Lily, Harry and Ginny looked at their three children at the dinner table.

"Why would I have to watch them," said James, as if he had been jinxed, "Who elected me mature enough to babysit."

"Did I say James, I meant Mayella," said Harry, James frowned, "What now?"

"I meant I don't want to watch them, not that I need a babysitter," scoffed James, biting into his potato.

"Famous last words, Jimmy," said Teddy, walking in the back door and taking of his coat, "Family."

"Your late, Teddy," said Lily, indicating to his plate.

"Sorry, Victorie and I..." Teddy began, James groaned, "Victorie and I got caught up shopping for Dom's birthday."

"Likely story," scoffed James, "Late for dinner. Missed dinner all together yesterday... We're losing you, aren't we?"

"James, don't be so dramatic," said Ginny, with and eye roll.

"Mom. One day, he's just going to stop showing up, because he's too busy snogging our cousin, mind you," James grimaced, "Savor these moments, I suppose."

"If you and Victorie get married, can we have dinner at your house?" asked Albus, he smirked at James expression.

"Of coarse," said Teddy, looking at James, "Fair warning, we like to play a dinner game called Kiss After A Bite."

"Ew," said James, putting his fork down, "Mom, can I be excused to go vomit."

"No," said Ginny, "You can be excused to go clean the dishes, if you'd like."

"It's better then this. Snogging talk and Scorpius," said James, shaking his head as he got up and took plates.

"I was still eating that," said Albus as James took his plate.

"Not anymore," said James, Harry raised a brow and James put the plate back down, "Fine."

"So, what about Scorpius?" asked Teddy, eating his food, "Delicious dinner, by the way."

"Scorpius is coming to stay with us for a whole month," beamed Albus as he at his food, "he looked at his Dad, "When does he come?"

"Tomorrow morning," said Harry, Ginny's eyes went wide, "What?"

"Harry, this weekend, really?" asked Ginny, as if waiting for him to pick up on what she was indicating.

"Well, yes," said Harry, he froze, trying to think of any possible meaning in the look his wife was giving him.

"I have so much to do," said Albus, he went through a mental checklist of what he needed to do in his room. Where was Scorpius sleeping? Was his room clean enough? Did he have enough games? What was Scorpius going to do at the family picnic with he and Rose... "The family picnic is this weekend, right?"

"Yup," said Lily, she smiled, "Roxanne promised to wear the hat I made her, too... Albus, do you think Scorpius would like something?"

"That's this weekend," said Harry with wide eyes, he sighed, "Well, I'm sure it will be fine."

"Yes, a little Malfoy kit surrounded by Weasley's," said Teddy calmly, "Just a typical gathering."

"Did you just say kit?" asked Lily, "Like a kitten... that's weird Teddy."

"No, as in a ferret," Teddy whispered mostly to himself.

"Teddy... what did I tell you about spending time with Ron," said Harry, hiding a small smile.

"Recently as a general whole," said Teddy, "As a whole it's always been, 'Teddy, never repeat him in public.' As of now it's, 'Teddy, I really mean it, don't repeat.' But he tells the story so well."

"Are there going to be rules," said James, leaning in from the kitchen.

"Yes," said Ginny, "No ferret puns. Ron's been running them ragged since the platform."

"I don't get it," said Albus, "Rose wont tell me. She just laughs."

"How often do you think Ron's been smacked this summer, so far?"asked Harry, in a whisper to Ginny.

"No nearly enough," shrugged Ginny.

Not far away, later that evening Rose finished talking on the house phone that she had been talking on with her cousin Albus. The idea of Scorpius at their family gathering was both laughable and concerning. She didn't imagine that anyone of her family members would say anything to Scorpius about his family, but Scorpius wasn't stupid and he would know that awkward feeling that was a promise to come. Her door opened and Hugo came in with a large chess board and wordlessly set it up.

"Maybe, I don't want to play," said Rose, Hugo raised a brow, "I'm kidding."

"I was worried there," said Hugo, "So, I guess something happened at the Ministry earlier, because Mom and Dad are trying to be all secretive, but Dad's voice carries, so yeah."

"Ohm, so, why are we setting up chess?" asked Rose, putting on her socks.

"Well, in case we have to abort eavesdropping, we have an alibi," said Hugo, "I'm winning."

"Well, let's be realistic," said Rose, changing one of the pawns on the board, "I'm winning. Got to make it believable."

The two crept down the hall to hear into the kitchen from the banister. They could hear talking, but it wasn't easy to make out every word. From the sound of Hermione's voice, Ron had said something concerning. Rose wished she had gotten a new pair of extendable ears when she was at the shop yesterday, and Hugo's had broken when Molly and Lucy had gotten a hold of them and couldn't share the other day. Rose took a few ginger steps down the stairs, she could see her parents shadows in the dark living room from the kitchen.

"Ron, honestly, how on earth could they have gotten in?" asked Hermione, "Has anything been recorded missing?"

"Hermione, I just got back twenty minutes ago. Paulson and Donovan are double checking, but Malfoy says there doesn't seem to be anything missing," Ron's voice sounded doubtful, clearly he had gotten a look, "It's not what I meant, Hermione. Anyways, Audrey got there when I went to go turn in the report, she said she would double check."

"This is going to be loads of paperwork. I'll have to go in early tomorrow to follow up with Hardwire and the Aurors... what?" Hermione's question was obviously from something Ron had said, "Are you kidding me?"

"No," said Ron, "Apparently he wont be back until next week... I didn't say that."

"Well I guess I will follow up with Malfoy," Hermione sounded livid, "Promoted for one week an already on vacation. The Department of Mysteries is supposed to have four agents besides Hardwire. Where are they?"

"According to Malfoy and Audrey, they are with Hardwire," said Ron, he sounded like he had lost an argument, "Yes, I know it's not protocol, but it's not my department or Harry's... Well if Harry had his way, Hardwire wouldn't be allowed back in the Ministry."

"So the most dangerous and secretive part of the Ministry is being secured by two people," said Hermione, she groaned angrily, "When Hardwire get's back, I will be having a meeting with him."

"Hermione, what will you do. Yell at him," said Ron, "It's his Department, and Kingsley will say the same... I'm starting to see that, now. Harry and Audrey were right about his work ethic."

"... I guess I'll have to wait till morning," sighed Hermione after a moment of quite, she sighed, "Yes, I know. Ron? Ron... stop it."

"And off we go," said Rose with an eye roll as she and Hugo headed back upstairs.

"What happened?" asked Hugo, with a sigh, as they got in Rose's room, "Your hair was obstructing the sound. Ow!"

"It was not," said Rose as she threw a pillow at her brother, "Apparently the Department of Mysteries was broken into and the new Head, Hardwire didn't bother showing. I didn't get much more information before kissy time hit."

"Oh... what are you doing?" asked Hugo as Rose picked up the house phone she'd left on her night stand, "Mom and Dad can hear on the other end."

"I know," sighed Rose, "I wish Dad would just cave and let Mom get us Cell phones for the summer time. It'd be far easier then waiting for an Owl."

"Mom says that they mess up around magic though, so they'd probably have to make a special one for our world... You know in Japan, Mom says wizards and muggle technology are basically the same. She said it wont be long till its globally converted," said Hugo, who began to prattle on about it, Rose's mind drifted from trying to figure out what was so dangerous in the Department of Mysteries to listening to her brother talk about the gossip he'd heard all year that he'd yet to tell her.

Albus yawned as he headed down the stairs in the middle of the night, he was far too awake to go to sleep and far to tired to continue rearranging his room. The whole house was quite, save for a whine from Snuffles who pranced behind Albus into the kitchen. Albus looked to see his Dad still or already up and sitting at the counter looking out the window. This wasn't unusual, Harry often had trouble sleeping for various reasons, nightmares and bad dreams mostly. Harry rarely talked about what his nightmares and dreams were, but would change to subject to any of his children to catch him up by asking about theirs. Albus continued his walk into the kitchen and wordlessly sat next to Harry, who simply smiled as he pulled himself up on the stool.

"Too excited to sleep?" asked Harry, looking at Albus.

"Yup. I tried, no luck," said Albus, he was going to ask Harry about what had kept him up, but he saw that his leg was bouncing against the floor. Nightmare. "Mom's sleeping."

"Yeah," said Harry, "I was up working on papers for tomorrow so I don't get called in this weekend."

"Makes sense," shrugged Albus, he knew Harry was lying, but he brushed it off, "Dad. If I turn my bed sideways, I think I can fit another bed in there."

"Yeah," nodded Harry, "Or we could build the bunk bed I got earlier. I figured we could switch back to your regular one and keep it stored in the attic until yours or James' friends crash over."

"That'd be great," smiled Albus, he'd been worried about his room being too cramped for them, "Dad..." there was swoosh sound in the living room from the fireplace.

"Hello?" asked Harry as he stood up, wand already out.

"Dad?" asked Albus, but Harry had already walked ahead.

"Hey... Harry!" it was Teddy, a stunning spell nearly hitting him, "Sweet Toadstool Tea, Pops."

"I have to work on my aim," sighed Harry, "What are you doing here so late? Rally?"

"Nah, the Department of Mysteries got busted into and I was hanging at Malfoy Manor while Draco dealt with it. Figured you'd be up... Hey Albus," said Teddy, picking up the vase pieces with Harry, who'd been the one to hit it.

"What's going on?" it was Ginny, coming down the steps, wand out, "Oh come on, I just bought that vase."

"Dad almost knocked out Teddy," said Albus as Harry took the vase, a little too happily to the trash.

"What's happening?" asked James, nearly tripping down the stairs with his own wand.

"Oh, put your wand away," sighed Ginny, waving her hand at her son, "Lily, what are you doing?"

"I heard a noise," said Lily, armed with a Beater's stick, she'd obviously gotten from the hall closet.

"As proud as I am, that everyone arms themselves and runs to loud noises, everything's fine," said Harry with a sigh, "Teddy's just stopped in."

"Right. Everyone, off to bed," said Ginny, she stared at Lily with a small smile, "Honey, where did you get that?"

"I keep it under my bed, in case someone breaks in. I have to make sure I can protect James and Albus," said Lily confidently.

"I have a wand," said James, with a scoff.

"You also almost tripped down the stairs, so... yeah," said Lily, who promptly turned and headed back to bed, "Night."

"Albus, why don't you head to your room. If your still up in a bit, I'll stop in, okay," said Harry, he smiled, "Try and get some sleep, okay."

"But... okay..." said Albus, he'd been watching Teddy anxiously, wondering if everything was okay at the Malfoy's.

Albus got all the way up the stairs and closed his bedroom door before walking back to the steps to listen in. He almost yelled as a hand covered his mouth as James and Lily joined him on the steps to listen in. They couldn't really hear anything, except now the kitchen light was on and from the sounds of thumps, Teddy was sitting on the counter telling the details of whatever had happened, that he knew.

"What's even in that section?" asked Ginny, "Audrey always said it was more of a junk drawer of items."

"I know Malfoy has been working on cleaning that area up," said Harry, he scoffed, "Hardwire put him on that duty the moment he came into office. That's where he was today when I went to talk to him, knee deep in a bunch of dangerous books that no one had filed properly for ages."

"Probably just some juvenile's on a dare then," said Ginny, "Why else break into something that had piles of junk everywhere."

"Draco said it'd be easy for someone to take something and not be noticed. He and Audrey did a brief check of everything they had filed, but since everything's still lost essentially. There's really no telling," said Teddy, from the crunch sound he was eating an apple now, "I told him if he needed to pull an all nighter, I could stay with my cousins, but he said it's a lost cause for now."

"Where's his wife?" asked Ginny, concerned.

"She left this morning to deal with a sick family member. Draco's not sure, but from the sounds of it, it's a pretty bleak situation. Anyways, I wanted to stop in and give you the lowdown, Harry. As Ron put Donovan and Paulson on the case and they'll be loads of paperwork tomorrow. Paulson's meticulous with that sort of stuff," said Teddy.

Albus leaned forward to hear better, he forgot James was leaning on him. James lost his crouched position and slipped, causing he and Albus to slide a few loud steps down and wake up Snuffles again. Who began barking at them, and whining as James lay on the steps over Albus. Albus looked up to see Lily shaking her head slowly and burying her face in her hands. Snuffles was licking James, worried his favorite Potter was injured, stepping on Albus in the process. There was a loud sigh from Ginny in the kitchen.

"If your not dead, you better get back up stairs and in your rooms," came her voice sternly, though they could hear Harry laughing and Teddy snort, "Stop encouraging it, you two."

"We could be seriously, injured, you know," said James, "Snuff, get off!"

"You wouldn't be, if you'd stop listening in," said Ginny, the two got up and hiked up stairs.

"Nice going," said Lily as she headed to her room, giving them a shameful look.

"Oh, like you've never gotten us caught before," scoffed James.

"When I do it, it's to get you in trouble," said Lily, she rolled her brown eyes and fixed her glasses, "Please catch up."

"You know I'm worried when she gets to Hogwarts with us," said James in a whisper to Albus.

"Are you kidding, consider your cloak gone the moment she gets to the tower," said Albus as he went to his room, he closed the door. Staring at his room, he decided to get back to rearranging everything for when Scorpius got there in the morning.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. As It Always Starts

**Chapter 2**

 **As it Always Starts**

Scorpius walked down the small road they'd apperated too the next morning. He noticed his Dad seemed to be walking slower then normal. Though it was early and Draco didn't look like he'd slept well. Scorpius looked at his bag, hoping he'd packed enough when a wave of emotions flooded him as they walked. He'd barely thought about this new sudden concern, not even when he'd said good bye to his sister's before leaving. He was literally going to stay with the Potter family for a month, he'd never even been away from his parents or sisters longer then a week his whole life. Even at Hogwarts, he still had Nancy showing up left and right. Now, well now he was going to be with essential strangers. How was he supposed to act? Would he annoy them? What if after three days, they just told him he had to go? He'd never been around Albus' parents for that long before and he'd never met his sister.. And James.. Well James was James and that was enough thinking.

"Dad?" asked Scorpius, suddenly, Draco stopped.

"Yes?" asked Draco, a look of concern on his face, "Is something bothering you."

"What if they think I'm annoying?" asked Scorpius, his brows furrowed as Draco chuckled, "I mean, really?"

"Well if you want to go home..." said Draco.

"No, but what if I... Oh no, what about Rose's Dad. He doesn't like me and I'm sure he'll be over once in a while?" asked Scorpius, he'd forgotten about that.

"No doubt there, Scorpius, you'll be fine," said Draco, he looked nervous now.

"What if I offend him or something?" asked Scorpius, Mr. Weasley seemed very unpredictable.

"Then I will let you loose in the Candy Emporium for a whole day," smiled Draco, Scorpius blinked at him, "I'm sorry. Listen, Scorpius, if you don't want to stay that long... if you don't want to stay at all. You don't have too."

"But I do," said Scorpius, he sighed, "I'm just not sure how to act, I guess."

"Like yourself," said Draco, he looked serious, "You be yourself... and if they don't like it. Tough. If anyone so much as looks at you wrong, you let me know and I'll be there in an instant. On a side note, your not annoying. Your pleasantly talkative."

"Dad," smiled Scorpius, as they began walking again, "Thanks. Dad, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Draco, he looked at Scorpius, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, your walking slow and you seem really tired... Are your worried about Mom?" asked Scorpius as they started seeing houses now.

"I'm fine. I'm not worried abut your Mom, she's more capable then me half the time," smiled Draco, he sighed, "Just not much sleep. I had to go to work last night because there was a break in. Nothing too serious, it looks. Luckily Teddy was willing to come over last night and keep an eye on you lot while I was gone."

"Really?" asked Scorpius, he was interested, his Dad rarely talked about work, "Do you think they were after anything?"

"A good story to tell their friends most likely," shrugged Draco, "Just means it's a good thing your staying at the Potter's and your sisters will be at your Grandparents. I'm going to have to practically live at work to get everything done so it doesn't happen again."

"Why do you have to work to fix it," said Scorpius, "Isn't that your bosses job?"

"Yes," said Draco through clenched teeth, Scorpius saw the flicker of a glare before his face relaxed, "But, it's also mine. It'll keep me busy, that's all."

"Well, if you get lonely. You'll know where I am," said Scorpius, he gave a hopeful smile at Draco, "I suppose if you need company, I can visit."

"What? Are you moving in with the Potter's now," said Draco with a raised brow, Scorpius smirked, "You best not."

"Oh, I left their number next to the telephone, so you can call me if you don't have time to write," said Scorpius, confidently.

"Scorpius... your Mom and you are the only ones to ever use that thing... and I haven't the faintest idea what to do with it," said Draco with a cringe, "It's bad enough I have to learn how to use Muggle things at work with this new blending order."

"Really?" asked Scorpius, he smiled, "Like what?"

"There's this square, flat, thing that we've gotten. We're supposed to use it for filing now... only problem is, I haven't the faintest idea what to do and no one's so much as touched it in the office," said Draco, he looked annoyed, "It's be nice to figure out how the bloody thing turns on."

"Why didn't they teach you how?" asked Scorpius, Draco looked irritated now.

"They showed Hardwire, and he's supposed to train... never mind," Draco shook his head and smiled at Scorpius before looking towards a house, "Well, we're here."

Albus was somewhere between awake and asleep as he leaned against his Dad's shoulder. His attempt at helping set up the bunk bed was not going well. Harry had been putting it together by himself for the last few hours, allowing Albus to finally sleep, or attempt to relax and do so. Albus knew that Harry could wave his wand and put the bed together in a second, but Albus had long since come to the conclusion that like cleaning and cooking, keeping busy was therapeutic to him. Albus was dozing off again when the doorbell rang downstairs. Albus shot up with renewed energy as the sound hit him.

"Scorpius is here," said Albus, nearly tripping on his pajama pant leg as he darted out the door and down the steps.

"Albus, try not to kill yourself answering the door," came Harry's voice as he casually walked behind Albus as he ran, Albus tripped and froze mid air as Harry had his wand up, "You need to stop stealing your brother's clothes."

"Are these his?" asked Albus as he got his footing as Harry put his wand down, "Huh, I thought they were more green then this."

"Your sister's attempt at helping with laundry has changed a lot of clothing color around here," said Harry, "Hello Malfoy, Scorpius."

"Hi, Mr. Potter," said Scorpius with a nervous smile that changed to excited when Albus darted around Harry to the doorway, "Hi Albus!"

"Scorpius... Hello Mr. Malfoy," beamed Albus, waving at Draco, "Nice to see you, again."

"Hello Albus," Draco gave a tired smile and then looked at Harry, "Potter... Nice... shirt."

"It's a fashion statement," said Harry, returning an awkward smile, as he looked at his purple hued shirt, "Did you, want to come in for... coffee?"

"Thanks, but I have to get to the Ministry," said Draco, his smile awkward as well before looking at Scorpius, who was slowly creeping into the Potter house where Albus was indicating they should go, "You have fun Scorpius, and remember what I said."

"Yes, I'll write," smiled Scorpius, taking his bag from Draco and giving him a half hug as he walked into the Potter house.

"Come on, let's go wake up James and grab breakfast," smiled Albus, taking Scorpius' bag for him, "Bye Mr. Malfoy!"

"Well," said Draco giving a wave as his son and Albus dashed up the stairs, "Nice, home Potter."

"Yes, well, we try," said Harry, looking in the living room where Lily had apparently been playing with glitter earlier, "Mostly."

"Listen, about Scorpius," said Draco quickly, he looked nervous again, "I would appreciate it, if..."

"I wont let anything happen to Scorpius, I promise. He will be as safe as any of my children," smiled Harry, seeing where the conversation was going.

"Ow!" came a yell from James as a door slammed, "My nose!"

"Sorry!" came Albus' reply.

"There's a lot of blood," came a concerned voice of Scorpius, obviously talking to Albus.

"..." Harry looked at a wide eyed Draco, "I will make sure he's safer then my children."

"Right..." said Draco, now he looked to be second guessing leaving, "Ohm, Potter... a few things. Scorpius can be a bit chatty at time, and his Mom and I do try and limit his sugar intake because he can get a little... excessive, so... it would be appreciated and probably in your best interest, that you only give him sweets if he's going to be around Weasley."

"... Right," said Harry with a small smirk, "It will be fine I'm sure. Are you certain you don't want to come in?"

"Ohm, no," said Draco, looking at the door frame uneasily, "I do have to be going. If anything happens, I will be at my office for the most part and... well... have a good day Potter... and thank you... for helping me out."

"No problem," smiled Harry as Draco walked to the end of the sidewalk and then vanished, he closed the door and looked up the stairs, "Scorpius... How much blood is a lot."

"I think it stopped," came James voice, muffled.

"No, it didn't... Dad!" came Albus panicked voice.

"There will be one day that they don't contradict my judgement... one day," sighed Harry as he sprinted up the stairs.

A short while later Scorpius sat in Albus room by himself, Albus had gone to apologize to James again for slamming a door into his face. Though in his defense, James had been trying to scare them, so, it balanced out. Scorpius like Albus' room, it was small, but covered in loads of posters and drawings. He smiled at a moving picture on Albus' desk that was the one them and Rose had gotten Fred to take before they'd boarded the train. Albus came in the room again, a mixed expression on his face.

"So, I was planning on giving you a tour, but my sister is playing with glitter and only bad things can come of this," said Albus as he closed the door, "I will protect you from her as long as I can."

"Albus, I have sister's... though Nancy seemed to be the one keen on glitter growing up," said Scorpius with a shrug, "I like your room."

"Really?" smiled Albus with a sigh of relief, "I was worried it seemed childish... you know... Unicorn drawings and all."

"Unicorns and all," smiled Scorpius, Albus darted passed him to the closet.

"Okay, so, I made space in the closet for your things. If you need a drawer, the bottom one on the dresser only has a few notebooks in it, as I ran out of room in my desk. That door over there leads to the bathroom... it's locked and can never be opened because James used to sneak through his side to scare me. But you can use the regular hallways door," Albus was ranting not aware there was a knock at the door that Scorpius opened.

"Hi, Scorpius, right?" beamed a messy haired red head with large brown eyes behind round glasses, and wearing a strange patch work dress, "Albus is hiding you, so I thought I'd find you. I'm Lily."

"Scorpius," smiled Scorpius offering his hand which he then retracted realizing the awkwardness of it, "He's ranting right now."

"Well, while he does that..." Scorpius heard her say as he looked to see Albus was digging in his closet, but he felt her hand grab his sleeve, "I'll show you around."

"What? But I... Albus?" said Scorpius, but he was already being dragged down the hall, he felt a sudden wave of concern, "I should tell him..."

"He's fine, we have fifteen minutes before he even notices," shrugged Lily, not letting up on her grip, for someone much smaller, she had a good grip, "This is the upstairs bathroom. James hogs it to make his hair look, as he says; effortlessly messy. I beg to differ. This is James room, marked by blood on the carpet now. My room. My parents room. Now, if you follow me downstairs..."

"I should let Albus know I've left the room," said Scorpius, he felt that awkward nervousness flair up, "He was just about to give me this tour."

"Albus will know when he doesn't see you in the room," shrugged Lily with a small smile, "Then we are in the living room."

Much later, with a tour of the Potter house, Scorpius was now assisting Lily. Scorpius sat at the living room coffee table with Lily, who was making a headband with glitter. He'd learned a lot about the house as he pet Snuffles the dog; The Potter's house elf seemed rather fond of him, Mr. Potter was in his office a lot, Lily had a thing for making clothes which was the reason for her dress; she'd made it, Mrs. Potter had several quick quotes quills which she used to write multiple version of something before choosing the best one, Teddy often slept on the back sun porch when he didn't sleep till five in the morning when he visited, and Lily was just as talkative as Albus. Thus now.

"So to be honest, I thought you would look very different based on how Christmas went," said Lily, "Glue."

"Different? How was I described?" asked Scorpius handing her the glue.

"I imagined you wearing a lot of black," said Lily, she indicated to his blue shirt, "And more... wizardy."

"Wizardy?" asked Scorpius, he looked at what he was wearing, "I'm not wearing muggle clothes... what does that mean?"

"There you are," said Albus running down the steps, Scorpius saw the dark look her gave his sister, who gave him a bored one, "Lily. What did Mom tell you about kidnaping people."

"It's shunned upon," said Lily, she shrugged, "But he didn't fight me."

"Anyone seen Snuffles?" asked James running in the room with a dog leash, "I can't find him."

"He's right here," said Albus, indicating to where said dog was curled up next to Scorpius.

"Okay," said James, Scorpius was confused by the glare he gave him as he put the leash on the dog, "I'm watching you."

"What was that?" asked Scorpius as James left with Snuffles.

"Snuffles is the family dog," said Lily, casually, "But James seems to think he's his dog."

"In his defense, he made it noted that he wanted a dog rather then either of us for years. Only makes sense that he would actually take responsibility for Snuffles rather then us," said Albus with a sigh, "Also we don't have to ever pick up after him."

"Perks," shrugged Lily, she looked at Scorpius who handed her the ribbon.

"Scorpius, we need to go," said Albus, Scorpius was confused at his look as her took the ribbon away from Scorpius, "She's trying to take you."

"Take me where?" asked Scorpius as he was pulled away from the coffee table.

"Hey," said Lily, as the two exited to the kitchen where Kreacher had apparently been waiting for Albus to come down.

"Morning Kreacher," smiled Albus, as he and Scorpius sat at the island counter, "Did you eat breakfast yet?"

"Nope, I was getting a tour," smiled Scorpius, who promptly a large plate of pancakes was given too.

"Hope your hungry," smiled a toothless Kreacher, "Kreacher made Albus' favorite."

"Apple cakes," smiled Albus, he looked at Scorpius, "These are amazing. Thanks Kreacher."

"Your always welcome," said the elderly House Elf as he began cleaning up the kitchen.

"Well looks like today's plans of going outside aren't happening," said Albus, indicating to the rain starting. Oh, this weekend we're going to a picnic."

"Really?" asked Scorpius as he ate his pancakes, Albus was right, these were amazing.

"It was my Uncle's idea to have it at the Beach by Shell Cottage. It's nice there, it's Dom and Victorie's house. You'll like it. Plus, my Dad said we can go to a Muggle carnival."

"I don't have muggle clothes," said Scorpius, quickly, "Is this a family picnic?"

"Yeah," said Albus, he shrugged, "You can wear anything you want from my clothes. My Casa Tu Casa... that's not right, is it?"

"No," chuckled Scorpius, both he and Albus looked up as a person dashed in the back door.

"Morning Mayella," said Albus as the figure ditched their coat.

"Hey Al," said Mayella shaking off her shoes.

Mayella, whom Scorpius had met briefly a few times at Hogwarts as the Potter's cousin. Did not resemble the well put together but friendly prefect that he'd known. She obviously worn muggle clothing and a less strict guide line to clothes in summer holidays. That being noted by her blonde curls being worn loose, the denim shorts, and leather jacket. The only thing that would mark her as a witch was the wand on her side and the Hufflepuff shirt she'd fashioned into a half top. She sat down at the table and grabbed some pancakes.

"Hi, Scorpius," she smiled, "Good to see you not being surrounded by Slytherin's or in a Hospital Wing."

"Well, it's still early," said Scorpius, Albus snorted loudly.

"What brings you over this early?" asked Albus, looking at the clock, "In the rain?"

"Harry called my Dad," said Mayella taking a bite of her food, "Apparently James said he can't be in charge for two hours, so I'm here."

"I was joking," said James coming in with Snuffles, both soaking wet, "I can watch this lot for two hours so Mom can go post her articles."

"Too late," said Ginny as she walked by grabbing her writing off the counter, "Your Dad has to go in today, and I will be back in two hours. May, your in charge."

"Uhm hmm," said Mayella giving Ginny a thumbs up.

"I will be back in two hours," said Ginny, she pointed at James, "Do not pick on your brother."

"I haven't even..." James looked aghast, "He's the one who injured me this morning... there is blood on the carpet. My blood."

"James, no one likes a martyr," said Mayella, "Especially one who holds claim so often."

"Fine," said James, walking passed them, "Scorpius, would you like to watch a movie?"

"A what?" asked Scorpius, a raised brow.

"A movie," said James, his nosed squinched, "It's like the broadcast shows but with pictures that move. Well, if you want, I'm putting one on... Scorpius."

"You cant lay claim to the television. It's a rule remember, that's why it's in the basement so Uncle Ron doesn't get distracted by it and..." Albus trailed off as he followed James out of the room leaving Scorpius with Mayella.

"So..." said Scorpius, looking at the older girl, "Do we just..."

"Leave them," said Mayella with a wave of the hand, "Only worry about it if you hear screaming."

"Hey!" came a yell from Albus and then a loud thump.

"So..." Lily leaned in the kitchen but was looking in the living room, "James and Albus are fighting, and there's a lot of glue and glitter involved."

"... I'll get the rubbing alcohol. Lily get the scrapper. Scorpius... can you grab a sponge and some water," sighed Mayella as she got up and headed to the living room.

"This is..." Scorpius got up to follow instruction.

"Normal? No," said Lily opening a drawer, "Usually they start earlier then this in the summer. Last year must have mellowed them."

"Good to know," said Scorpius uneasily, following with his supplies.

Rose stared at the board in front of her, Hugo had made a move fifteen minutes ago but she really wasn't paying attention. She was wondering why Albus or Scorpius hadn't called her today, she'd gotten used to hearing from one of them a day at least. Which was less for Albus who normally would call her everyday in the past. She heard Hugo sigh, as he'd simply gone back to reading his book, deciding she was too lost in thought.

"You know, I've been thinking," said Rose, taking Hugo's book.

"Whoa! You don't just take someone's book," said Hugo, his eyes wide, "Not cool."

"Yes, well. Do you want to see if Grandma will let us go somewhere?" asked Rose, where she could hear humming from the kitchen.

"I don't want to hang out with Lily today, she keeps making me wear hats," said Hugo, rubbing his messy brown hair, "It makes my hair shock me. Besides Grandma is making lunch."

"Come on, I'm sure Lily wont make you wear hats if you tell her you don't want to. Besides, you could play with Snuffles," said Rose, with a hopeful smile.

"I don't want to play with Snuffles just so you can hang out with Albus and your boyfriend," said Hugo with a stiff glare, Rose hit him with his book, "Ow! Grandma! Rose is hitting me with my book!"

"Rosie!" came Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen door, hands on hips, "Do not hit your brother with his book, honestly do you want to go to a trip to St. Mungo's again."

"That happened years ago," sighed Rose, "And I didn't think how heavy that book was."

"Yes, well, the scar atop my head speaks differntly," said Hugo rubbing the side of his head in memory.

"There isn't even a scar," scoffed Rose.

"My hair doesn't lay flat anymore," said Hugo.

"It never was flat," retorted Rose.

"Well so long as your all getting a long, without violence," sighed Mrs. Weasley as she went back to the kitchen where Mr. Weasley came in the door, "Arthur, your home early."

"Hi Grandpa!" came a yell from Hugo as Rose came into the kitchen.

"Hi Rosie," smiled Mr. Weasley, he sighed as he looked at his wife, and ruffled his granddaughter's hair, "Molly and Lucy are going to be coming over tonight, Molly. Audrey's working overtime and Percy wont be home till tomorrow from the Confederation meeting in Italy."

"Why is Audrey working overtime?" asked Mrs. Weasley suddenly, "I thought she said she'd handled the schedule."

"They had a break-in last night," said Rose casually, she caught herself, "So I heard."

"A break in?" asked Mr. Weasley, "Neither of them said anything... what did you hear Rosie?"

"Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley sternly, "Let's not encourage the eavesdropping she has undoubtably been doing?"

"Nothing much," said Rose quickly, she looked back in the living room, "Ohm, I'm going to go set up for lunch."

"Honestly Arthur," sighed Mrs. Weasley, Rose slowed as he heard her Grandfather whisper, "What? Are you serious."

"Learn anything?" asked Hugo as Rose walked by.

"Nothing," said Rose, though she couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to the break in by the whispers.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Wayward Whispers

**Chapter 3**

 **Wayward Whispers**

It was early Saturday morning and Scorpius had been at the Potter house for two days. In these two days; he had received no less then four letters from his family, had been accused by James of trying to steal his dog, been subjected to muggle horror movies (much to Mrs. Potter's horror), had accidently discovered Mr. Potter's secret muggle candy stash (which was no longer a secret), and at this moment... been convinced by Lily to help with something she was making.

"What is this?" asked Scorpius as he touched fake fur on the collar of said bright red material he was wearing.

"No idea, yet," said Lily, looking at him.

"Curious. How long is this sewing phase going to last?" asked James, who was wearing a rather shifty looking hat made by his sister.

"What do you mean?" asked Lily as she was very careful not to poke Scorpius with a pin.

"Well. You went through the doll making phase for a week, the baking things for a year, then there was the clay, then you..." James rant was cut off by Lily's glare, "I'm just asking Sis, how long will anyone coming over here be subjected to this torture of yours. Jordan avoids coming over now."

"Well, pardon me for finding a hobby not involving pranking people, exploding snap, or arson," scoffed Lily, "Besides, Scorpius doesn't mind. Do you?"

"I don't mind," shrugged Scorpius, he really didn't, it was just new.

"I have other hobbies," scoffed James dramatically, "Loads... and as for the arson claim. That was one week and it wasn't even intentional."

"He doesn't," whispered Lily as James stalked off, "Do you have any hobbies."

"Ohm," Scorpius tried to pool together something interesting when Albus came down the basement steps.

"Dad says we should get ready for the picnic, have you seen... Scorpius, no," sighed Albus, "She got to you."

"He appreciates art," said Lily as Scorpius ditched the material, "Thank you, Scorpius."

"Sure. The picnic is today?" asked Scorpius, he felt the nerves he'd gotten rid of in the passed two days, return, "Oh."

"Yeah," shrugged Albus, his smiled faded a bit, "Don't be worried. You'll be fine. You know a good chunk of my cousins, already."

"True," said Scorpius as they headed upstairs, "You said I could borrow clothes, right."

"Help yourself to my closet," smiled Albus, hoping to keep his friend in good spirits.

"Albus," said Scorpius as he slowed his pace, he looked serious, "Your certain that I won't be... unwelcome."

"Don't worry," said Albus, with an eye roll, "If I didn't want you there, I'd leave you in my closet."

"That's... never mind," laughed Scorpius as they made it to Albus' room.

Rose waited on the steps outside her living room, waiting for everyone to get ready to leave. They had been supposed to leave twenty minutes ago, but nothing ever went as planned. Her Mom had fussed over her hair for more then enough time to just give up, and Hugo had hidden in his private reading space in the attic and fallen asleep, then her Dad had forgotten to lock up the shop and had left. Now, they waited for his return; Hugo ditching his books for wizarding comics, Hermione going over something from work, and Rose... Rose playing with the braid Hermione ad put in her hair. Rose watched her walk by for the third time when she finally spoke.

"Mom, can I go cave exploring with Albus today?" asked Rose, they were going to anyways, but for the sake of politeness.

"What?" asked Hermione with wide eyes.

"Not, random ones. The cave near the cliff edge, we go all the time. We were thinking of showing Scorpius without fifty people tagging behind," said Rose, "Like normal."

"I don't feel comfortable without someone else going with you," said Hermione, nervously, "You three can only go if someone able to use their wand goes."

"Okay..." Rose waited, "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Want to go cave exploring?" asked Rose with a confident smile, Hermione was unamused.

"No," said Hermione with a sigh, and with a Pop sound, Ron appeared.

"No, what?" asked Ron, "Sorry, had to stop at the store."

"Candy?" asked Hermione with a sigh as Ron held up a large bag.

"I want to go cave exploring and Mom is too afraid," said Rose casually.

"Can I go?" asked Hugo, just tuning in from his books.

"Yes," said Rose, Hermione rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say more on it, when Ron interrupted.

"I'll go," smiled Ron, he took a proud stance, "For I am a Gryffindor, and we laugh in the face of danger."

"Yet we cry when there is a spider in the bathroom," said Hermione calmly.

"Hermione, it was massive," said Ron quickly.

"You made Rose kill it," retorted Hermione.

"I didn't tell her too," said Ron, defending himself.

"Dad was screaming like a girl and he woke us up," said Hugo, Ron stared at his son with shock, "Dad, don't even."

"Anyways, I'll take you cave exploring," said Ron as they walked to the Port Key they'd set up for their trip.

"Great! Albus and I can't wait to show Scorpius. You know, he'd never even gone in Gringott's before," said Rose, still shocked by that new knowledge she'd gained.

"Ah, yes, Scorpius," said Ron with a forced smile, "I forgot about that."

Albus stared at his friend as they arrived at the beach, among the first to do so. Scorpius, without his knowledge, had chosen to wear one of Lily's earlier shirt's she'd made for Albus. Which Albus had in fact liked, but James snickers had caused him to throw it in the far back of his closet, and claim he lost it. It had been too big anyways, at the time. Scorpius seemed rather comfortable in the three toned shirt, though less so when Lily had began fussing over it.

"Do you like it?" she asked proudly, "James said it was childish, but I thought it looked nice. Albus said he lost it. Where did you find it?"

"Uh," said Scorpius, he shrugged, "In the closet. Uh, yes, I guess. It's comfortable."

"Why did you encourage her," muttered James as Lily ran off to tell Ginny that he liked her clothes.

"I didn't know," said Scorpius, he looked at the shirt, "It was soft."

"Then wear a plain sweater," said James, with a groan, "Not a three colored shirt with weird sleeves."

"It's summer, a sweater would be hot," said Albus, he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you don't know fashion," said Scorpius, he was hiding a smile, but Albus snorted at James' horrified face.

"How... dare you," said James, indicating to himself, "The nerve. I don't have... first you steal my dog and now... I won't be subjected to this."

"Why did James stomp off?" asked Dominique, suddenly startling them from behind, "Hey Al. Hey Scorpie."

"Hey Dom," smiled Albus, clearing his throat from the brief shock he'd had, "Saw us arrive I take it?"

"Hello," said Scorpius, going back to looking at the shirt.

"Yes, I did... What's up with you?" asked Dominique, putting her arm around the two and noticing Scorpius' distraction.

"Nothing," said Scorpius with a shrug, he looked at Dominique for a moment, "Nice hair."

"Why thank you," she beamed, indicating that her wild red hair now had white blonde tips, "Vicky did it. I think she felt guilty about missing my birthday. She also bought me new clothes."

"Oh. Happy belated Birthday," said Scorpius, she fluffed her hair and smiled, causing his mind to go foggy again, "Urm."

"Oops, sorry. Thank you," said Dominique, moving her arm off Scorpius and giving him space, "Keep forgetting your not immune yet."

"You could control it better," came Rose as she walked down the hill from where she and her family had arrived, "Hey you two."

"Hey Rose," beamed Albus, Scorpius smiled.

"Been ages, really," said Scorpius, who was taken a back as she gave him a quick friendly hug.

"Yes, well, you two stopped calling me the last few days, it was very lonely. I was going to try and sneak over there to make sure James hadn't killed you both," said Rose, leaning on Albus now.

"Not yet," said Albus and Scorpius, both smirked after saying it.

"Well, Hello Dom, nice seeing you," mocked Dominique as Rose hadn't hugged or addressed her.

"I saw you yesterday," said Rose, she sighed, "Hi, Dom."

"Thank you, just wanted some acknowledgment," said Dom, she looked up the hill, "I see Aunt Angelina, I'm going to go track down Fred before he and James run off. He owes me two galleons."

It wasn't long until the rest of the Weasley clan gathered at the Beach near Shell Cottage. It was the perfect day for a picnic, warm weather with a light breeze, the tide was calm, even by the cliffs edge area. Albus and Rose's worries about Scorpius faded away as he seemed to be less concerned as well, now that he was helping Lucy and Molly find seashells. In fact, it moved far from their minds. Albus and Rose had joined, mostly because Scorpius had dared Rose to find a better shell then he had.

"Ha, I think I win, Scorpius," smirked Rose holding a large unchipped shell.

"Scorpius found us matching ones!" yelled an excited Lucy, Molly was jumping up and down with hers.

"We have a winner," said Fred, who had been assisting James in burying Teddy in the sand, or rater making him look like a muggle mermaid.

"I think seaweed green is far better," said James as Teddy shifted his hair to said color, "Perfect."

"Vick!" yelled Teddy, causing the blonde to look from where she'd been talking to Ginny, "What do you think?"

"Much improved," said Victorie with a smirk.

"You like the color!" he yelled back.

"I wasn't talking about the hair," said Victorie with a wicked grin as she walked away.

"Well, I never," scoffed Teddy, as the others chuckled.

"Yours is fine, Rose," smiled Scorpius as she rolled her eyes at the twins running off to show their parents.

"I know," sighed Rose, she looked up on the cliff, "At some point, you'll be able to meet my brother."

"Book or comic?" asked Albus, as he squinted in the sun to look where Rose was looking.

"Neither, he's preoccupied in eavesdropping lately," shrugged Rose, she sighed, "I'm going to go see when we're going to the cave."

"Cave?" asked Scorpius, Albus grinned but was suddenly distracted.

"Grandpa!" Albus yelled and waved to a thin, balding, tall man with glasses, "Come on Scorpius, I'll introduce you."

"What about the cave?..." Scorpius trailed as he slowly walked behind a running Albus.

He suddenly felt like going slower, without the distraction of shell finding, and Rose and Albus departed. He was suddenly aware of certain glances he'd gotten from the adults. He quickened his pace as he saw a few heads quickly turn away from his direction. He looked at his feet mostly, trying to not make eye contact of dance with his own thoughts on interpreting looks. He nearly walked into Albus, whose grandparents both stood there. Scorpius gave his best smile, trying to not look like he wanted to go sit in the sand away from everyone.

"So then, we got a blender. Imagine!" smiled Albus, grandpa, Mr. Weasley, he looked at Scorpius, and he saw the smile flicker, "Why, hello there. You must be Scorpius."

"Yes," said Scorpius, awkwardly offering his hand, Mr. Weasley smiled and shook it, "It's nice to meet you. Albus was telling me your one of the first older Wizarding houses to get muggle electricity."

"Why, yes. Yes we are," Mr. Weasley beamed proudly, "Molly, wasn't keen on it, but I thought. We got to keep up with the times, you know."

"Scorpius' Mom has been trying to convince his Dad about wiring their home," said Albus, recanting a very old conversation the two had talked over the phone about.

"Ah, yes, well as I said, Molly wasn't keen. But now she likes it, right. Molly, dear," said Mr. Weasley, waving his wife over a short way, "I was telling Scorpius and Albus about our electricity argument."

"Scorpius?" asked Mrs. Weasley in question, then she looked at the blonde and Scorpius saw the forced smile, "Oh yes, Ginny told us about Albus' friend."

"He was saying... Their thinking of wiring Malfoy manor," said Mr. Weasley, he laughed, and Scorpius wasn't sure what it meant, but ignored it, "Can you imagine Lucius face."

Scorpius mind wondered to that image with wide eyes. He was certain that his Grandfather was exactly the main reason of not doing so. The idea of Muggle wiring taking over the old family manor would kill him or create a chaotic screaming match. He imagined his Grandfather's face contorted in horror and disgust, but trying to smile so he could argue. Scorpius audibly laughed at the idea of his Dad telling his Grandfather, especially since he wasn't exactly getting along with him at the moment. As a moment of thought, his Mom had only brought it up after last Christmas.

"I think that's why my Mom wants to do it. He still doesn't know there's a phone yet. When it rings when he visits, he wonders the house looking for the source," said Scorpius, he snorted before clearing his throat and smiling, but Mr. Weasley was laughing, "Sorry."

"I like him," beamed Mr. Weasley, patting them both on the head, and looking up the hill, "Ah, Percy is back. I have to go see him, we'll talk more later about the new kitchen things and Lucius chasing sounds."

"Well, I have to get lunch ready, before everyone eats the tablecloth," smiled Mrs, Weasley, she smiled at Scorpius and patted Albus on the shoulder after fixing his hair.

"Why is Grandpa laughing so hard?" asked Rose coming over to the two.

"Scorpius," smirked Albus, Scorpius shrugged.

"Right. So my Dad said he could take us now," said Rose, "He's getting Fred and James to see if they want to join."

"Take us where?" asked Scorpius, his smile fading at the idea of going somewhere with Rose's Dad.

"We're...," said the Albu, they heard a deep sigh and looked to their right.

"Hugo!" smiled Rose, she looked at Scorpius, "Scorpius, this is my brother... clearly in a foul mood, but my brother none the less."

"Dad's making me go with you guys," said Hugo, he gave a smile at Scorpius, "Hi, I'm Hugo."

"Why's he making you go?" asked Rose, her brow raised.

"He says I need a break from my book, or rather... Pretending I'm reading my book," said Hugo, he was looking at Scorpius.

"Nice to meet you," said Scorpius, her was confused, "Where are we going?"

"Is that Lily's?" asked Hugo with a raised brow and indicating to the shirt.

"Ohm, yes," said Scorpius, crossing his arms a little, "Sorry, but where..."

"Alright, looks like it's just us," said Ron, he looked less thrilled as he stood by the four, "Apparently Harry's a chicken..." Ron began when a yell came from his right.

"Excuse me!" came Harry from where he was fixing something on the ground that was on fire, "If someone hadn't..."

"Ignore him, off we go," said Ron, walking down to the beach, "Everyone watch their step and try not to fall off the cliff."

"Where are we going?" whispered Scorpius as they began climbing on rocks.

"You'll see," said Rose, ushering him to follow behind Albus and Hugo.

"That's not an answer," said Scorpius as he hesitantly followed.

"Come on, Malfoy, where's your adventure," laughed Ron, "You're a Gryffindor, you know."

"Yeah," said Scorpius, quietly, feeling uneasy.

"You'll love it," said Albus, Hugo sighed, "Ignore him, he has no sense of adventure."

"Excuse you," said Hugo, looking back at his cousin, "I have a perfect sense of adventure."

"Trying a different ice cream flavor is not adventure, Hugo," said Ron, as he rounded a rock and nearly slipped on some algae, "Watch it, kids."

"Dad, do you want me to go a head in case there's a spider," said Hugo calmly, Ron stopped and stared at him, "For safety purposes."

"Child..." muttered Ron under his breath as he rolled his eyes and then vanished.

"Are we... are going in a cave?" asked Scorpius, freezing.

"It's fine," said Rose, she looked at Scorpius a second, "There's nothing in there but caverns."

"That's..." Scorpius trailed, "Disappointing."

"Why? Did you want to see a Will or Troll?" asked Hugo with a raised brow before vanishing.

"A Troll sounds interesting," said Scorpius, "A Will-O-the Wisp... no thank you."

"Ask my Dad abut Trolls, he'll tell you a good story," said Albus, before vanishing.

"My Dad, tells it better," said Rose, as Scorpius finally saw the opening, "Just slide down."

"Okay," said Scorpius, who took a deep breath and then slid through the opening, it took a few seconds and his feet made contact with the cave floor.

Ron held his wand lit, waiting for he and Rose to arrive through the opening. The light illuminated shining walls that held long spikes in various forms, and the thin path they stood on was surrounded by pillars, and upward openings that probably went deeper into the cave. Water pooled along the sides, and the sound of dripping could be heard in echos in the distance. Scorpius heard movement above him and moved as Rose slid into the cave, he went back to staring at the intricate layers of stone and old water ways.

"Alright, follow me. No wondering into holes and drowning please. I mean it this time Al," said Ron as they began walking down the cave path, "Ever been Cave exploring."

"Ohm, once," said Scorpius, "When I was seven."

"Really? Your Father doesn't seem the type..." Ron trailed off, obviously curving his words from continuing.

"He's not," said Scorpius, "Went on my own."

"Is that part of the Kelpie story?" asked Albus.

"Albus, where do Kelpie's live?" asked Rose, with an eye roll, Hugo sighed.

"Swamps..." said Albus carefully, Scorpius nodded, "So, different story."

"It was the missing for an hour panic story," said Scorpius, Rose and Albus made a sound of recognition.

"The one that ended with your Dad and the squid ink," said Albus confidently, "I still think it'd be a good gag gift."

"Yes, make his Dad annoyed, good idea, Albus," said Rose with an eye roll.

"I want that story later," said Ron, pointing at Scorpius, "In detail."

"Okay," said Scorpius, quietly.

They continued their walk deeper into the cave, and soon came across an actual bridge made naturally by the cave floor. It held dark pools of water below, strangely illuminated by the light of the wand. As if the walls deep in the pools where merely thin windows reflecting inside like lights. Scorpius looked down in the waters, fascinated by the way the lights moved as the other's talked. There was something so transfixing about it, he could sense Albus leaning over his shoulder, trying to look where he was. Scorpius saw a shadow flicker, he shook his head and assumed it was from the moving wand light.

"Do you want to see the coolest part?" asked Rose, from the other side of Scorpius, he stood up from his crouched position.

"Walk this way, watch your step," said Ron, turning down a dark cave path, he leaned back, "Hugo. Do not touch it, this time."

"But..." Hugo sighed, "Fine..."

"You'll love this," said Rose, walking ahead, Albus behind her.

Scorpius watched the light vanish from the cave around him as Ron walked farther ahead. He expected to be surrounded by entire darkness, but the deep water pools still seemed to be glowing, casting strange shadows along the caves walls. He couldn't help put watch the water like movements of light on wall before following after his friends and their family. When he walked into the small cave opening, he could faintly see Albus ahead of him and hear Rose saying something to Hugo. Scorpius could see teal lights ahead, and noticed that Ron had put his wand away. Scorpius eyes widened as he stood in a grand center of the cave. A small pond stood in front of them, large pillars formed, supporting the top of the cliff no doubt. This intricate sight was not what caused his eyes to widen. It was the lights. Swirling strings that looked like glowing pearls and flickering teal lights lit the entire center of the cave. Some even going in tandems along certain walls. He saw that the other's had sat down near the water edge, no wand needed for light. Scorpius sat in between Rose and Albus, and just stared.

"Cool, huh," said Hugo, who looked at a glowing light not three feet from them.

"Hugo," said Ron sternly, causing Hugo to look back at the ceiling, "Glowworm. Hermione will go on for ages about them, but she doesn't like coming in here... but trust me, she will tell you about them when we get back."

"They look like I imagined Selkie eggs," said Scorpius, Ron quirked a brow, "My Grandma, on my Mom's side, she used to talk about Selkie's when I was younger. An argument she liked to get into about Merpeople with my other Grandparents. She said Selkie's eggs would glow on the sea floor or in caves... just narrating my thoughts, sorry."

"Selkie's don't exist," said Rose, she squinted her nose, "Selkie's are from the belief of Merpeople. Merpeople exist."

"What's a Selkie?" asked Albus, Rose opened her mouth to speak, but Scorpius beat her too it.

"There supposed to be water creatures that take the shape of seals when people are around, but every few years they shed their skin and join humans. Then they will return to the sea, if no one steals their skin," said Scorpius, confidently, "There supposed to be very beautiful. Selkie's, Merpeople, Siren's, and Muggle Mermaids are generally all categorized together as the same thing. Part of the reason for the argument between my Grandparents. My Grandma believes their real and different."

"Don't... Don't bring this up to Hermione," said Ron, he groaned, "There will be many books and arguing about it."

"Who says there's not still going to be," said Hugo, indicating to Rose's face.

"What do you believe?" asked Rose, Albus pulled Scorpius a little away from her.

"They look like pearls," said Scorpius after a minute, and pointing up the ceiling.

"That they do," said Ron, joining him on the subject change, "We should head back."

"Please. I'm starving," said Hugo with a stretch as they headed back.

Much later... a good lunch, a small food fight, and a water balloon fight later to be honest. They adults had chosen to talk a little ways off up the hill as the kids partook in a game of hide and seek. It was Albus's turn to be it, and he was very good at finding people, so Scorpius was trying to avoid being caught first again. He wasn't the greatest at hiding, and there was very limited places to do so. So that's why he'd climbed in to a rather heavy covered trees farther off from where everyone was. It was perfect, no one would be able to see him unless they were really looking for him. He sat up their quietly for a few minutes, he heard a shriek in the distance and a laugh, Louis and Roxanne had been found. He heard voices and pulled his legs closer to him and smiled, he relaxed as he heard adults voices.

"Can't believe Audrey left for work again," said Albus' Uncle Bill, "Any leads on the break in, Percy?"

"Not a clue," sighed Percy, he made a scoff sound, "Yeah, well, I have my own theories on it, we got into an argument about it this morning."

"Theories?" came a third voice, it was Ron.

"Yes, well. Rather convenient it happens with more then half the staff missing," said Percy, he sounded doubtful, "Perfect timing, really. I mean, she's going in to be helpful, her co-worker says they have it handled."

"I can see where this is going," sighed Bill, taking a drink of something, "Percy, honestly?"

"Well, it's not without speculation," said another voice, George.

"Still, the timing," said Ron with a groan, "I mentioned it to Harry, but he didn't want to hear it."

"Well, Harry's... Harry," said George, "Love him to death, but he can be a bit naive sometimes... of wants to be naive."

"Speaking of timing, how convenient he's got no one around to keep an eye on him. Even his wife isn't in the country so he can hang at the office without notice," said Percy, Bill made a noise.

"It's a good point," said Bill, "I mean, how'd that come about. Kids gone. Wife Gone. I see your point Percy, but it's still speculation."

"More then that, it's been talked about around the office," said Ron, he sighed, "Paulson's very detailed, and he's brought it up to me."

"Since we were on the subject of Kids and all... Really? I guess I'm shocked that's all," said Percy, "It's like a mini running about."

"He doesn't seem like Malfoy," said Ron, calmly.

"Really, Ron? Can't take an eye off him, though," asked Percy, "If his Father is any indication...don't be too trusting."

"Scorpius!" came a yell in the distance, followed by a rhyme from a few people.

"What are you doing over here?" it was Harry, he was silent for a moment, "Rumors and other nonsense."

"Why would you say that?" asked George, obviously he got a look, "We're just talking, Harry, take a breather."

"It's pointless gossip," said Harry, he sounded agitated, "Percy."

"He's not the only one, Harry," said Ron, "I'm not saying I agree with it, but there are some points to look into."

"Whatever the reason and rumors. Is now the time to talk about them," said Harry, Percy scoffed, "Percy, do you want to get into it."

"Harry, your turning a blind eye at what's right in front of you," said Percy, he sighed, "I'm not in the mood to argue with you, that's why we left you to go Dobby's grave instead of inviting you over here."

"Good to know," said Harry, it sounded like everyone had disbursed.

"Harry, listen..." Ron began, Harry cut in.

"I'm good Ron," said Harry shortly, "I came over here so we could help clean up the mess."

"Harry..." Ron trailed off and his voice carried off in the distance.

Scorpius sat in his spot, looking at his feet, through watery eyes. He wasn't shocked to hear what he heard, but it seemed absurd to actually hear it. They believed his Dad had orchestrated a break in, but why. It made not sense, his Dad was trying to organize things that weren't even processed, if he'd even wanted something, he could just take it. But that wasn't what bothered him, it was the crack at keeping an eye on himself, because he was a Malfoy and his Dad was his Dad. His thoughts froze as he heard Albus.

"Scorpius? Scorpius, were getting ready to leave..." Scorpius looked to see a smiling Albus beneath the tree, his smiled faded, "Scorpius, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Scorpius, climbing down from the tree and wiping his face, "I'm fine."

"Scorpius..." he heard Albus say, but Scorpius was headed down the hill where Harry and Ginny were waiting for them, Scorpius saw Harry look at the tree with an expressionless face.

"Scorpius, are you..." Ginny had a concerned look on her face but a look from Harry ended her statement, and she smiled, "Let's go. Lily! James! Come on!"

"Where did you hide, Scorpius, we looked everywhere," came James as he and Lily ran over, his smiled faltered a little as Scorpius put a smile on his face.

"My secret," he tried to control his facial expressions as Harry got the port key ready.

"Ready?" asked Harry, they all nodded.

"Yeah," mumbled Scorpius with the others, he felt Ginny's hand on his shoulder as they reached and touched the port key to return to the Potter House.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Late Night Snacks

**Chapter 4**

 **Late Night Snacks**

Albus lost another round of exploding snap with Scorpius and James, as they sat in James' bedroom. Lily had been participating, but the slumped form on the floor, surrounded by James' blanket, marked her out for the count. Also signified by James wearing her glasses on top of his head along with his own. James had decided to play both he and Lily's hand, which just made a better chance of him losing. So far, it had mostly been Albus to loose, much to the laughter of the other two.

"We should probably keep it down," said James after a while, he looked at the alarm, "It's seriously two in the morning, I thought Mom would be in here to silence us by now."

"I don't think she's asleep," said Albus, leaning to look out the door, "Dad's still not home."

"Why would he get called in?" asked Scorpius as he dealt another hand, "It would have to be serious, right?"

"Sometimes," said James with a shrug, "It varies. He doesn't do much field work anymore, but I know he misses it sometimes, so he grabs a few here and there."

"Mom, get's paranoid when he does," said Albus, he shrugged, "But my Dad can handle himself. Good thing she was out before he left. Lily worries just as much as my Mom."

"Maybe there's something wrong with us, not worrying," said James, slowly picking up his cards, he yawned, "Last round guys."

"Lame," said Albus and Scorpius with a laugh, he tossed a pillow at them.

"Ow," said Lily, the pillow having been the one she was using, "What was that?"

"Sorry, Lil... I forgot you were on that," said James with a cringe, Lily groaned and stood, but said nothing as she left the room for hers, "I might pay for that later."

"If she remembers," said Albus, he shrugged, "It's late, who knows."

"Actually," yawned James, putting his cards away, "I'm out. May's kidnaping Fred and I to meet up with some of her girlfriends... I think I have a blind date tomorrow."

"Let's hope she's actually blind, for your sake," smirked Scorpius, Albus snorted loudly, James hit Scorpius with the blanket.

"Get out of my room," said James, his glare barely masking the laugh he was fighting, "Such rudeness, is not allowed in here."

"The sign on the door, says otherwise," said Albus, indicating to a rather rude Keep Out sign he had on said door.

"It stops at the threshold," said James as the two left, closing the door behind them.

"I'm not tired," said Albus, Scorpius nodded, "Want to get a snack and stay up talking?"

"I'm fine, Albus," said Scorpius, obviously seeing the angle Albus was trying.

"Maybe I want to talk about me, your not always the center of attention," said Albus, the serious face breaking as Scorpius chuckled.

They crept down the dark steps, trying to be quite as they made their way to the kitchen. Albus glanced at Scorpius, who had seemed in better spirits after dinner and the first round of exploding snap, but he was worried. Scorpius had seemed very upset in the tree and Albus wondered what had gotten to him, he'd seemed to be having fun before then. It was obvious that Scorpius didn't want to talk about it right now, but it didn't mean he wouldn't tell him later. They walked into the kitchen to see a small light from a candle on the counter. Ginny sat at the kitchen table looking at a clock. Albus rarely saw her look at that clock, it was one that Albus' Grandparents had given his parents. A simple gold clock with all their names etched in, surrounded by words like, 'School,' 'Work,' 'Traveling,' 'Mortal Peril,' and 'Dead' were just a few of them. All were 'Home' at the moment, except for his Dad's which was on 'Traveling.'

"Hey Mom," said Albus quietly, Scorpius smiled.

"Hey you two, finally done playing snap?" asked Ginny, Albus could tell she was trying to mask her worry.

"James and Lily went to sleep," said Scorpius, he watched as Albus got snacks from the fridge.

"Well, I'd say don't stay up too late, but it looks like Harry will be sleeping in tomorrow anyways," said Ginny, she looked back at the clock as the hand moved to 'Work.'

"You have work tomorrow?" asked Albus, grabbing a few apples.

"Unfortunately," sighed Ginny, "I have to go look at a new up and coming player for Baltimore. No real promise so far, but it's for the Prophet not the Quibbler this time. So I have to go."

"Well, we'll make sure to stay up very late then," said Albus, Ginny rolled her eyes, "Night Mom."

"Night Albus," smiled Ginny, she looked at Scorpius, "Scorpius, dear... mind if I have a word?"

"Ohm, sure, Mrs. Potter," said Scorpius, who'd grabbed the drinks, he looked at Albus who shrugged.

"Meet you upstairs," said Albus, slowly headed towards the stairs, keeping glanced back over his shoulder.

"Yes, Mrs. Potter," said Scorpius, slowly taking a seat next to her, she smiled at him.

"Scorpius, are you alright? Harry told me what happened," said Ginny, she had a sour look on her face.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Potter," said Scorpius, rubbing his arm, he wanted to avoid talking about this.

"Are you sure, because if you want to call them idiots... they are. I can validate that," said Ginny, she sighed, "I really wish they would grow up. Holding grudges is so petty... I mean if I did I would be fighting all the time with people... not that I haven't... but that reporter had it coming... He has no... Got a little off track. Sorry, Scorpius."

"..." Scorpius felt his face feel warm, and he opened his mouth and closed it, glaring, "I... I should go upstairs."

"If you want I can punch them," suggested Ginny, giving her best smile, she sighed, "I don't know what they said, but if it made you upset, then they shouldn't have said it. If they knew you were there or not."

"They said they think my Dad is up to something, that they think he staged the break in... that they find it convenient were all away... that Mr. Potter's naive... that they shouldn't trust me because I could be just like my Dad," said Scorpius, looking at his feet, he felt his emotions bubbled and he let his mind wonder.

It wasn't new, he heard it at school, if he went to Diagon Alley, saw it in papers, saw it in people's eyes even. Different situation, different day, same thing. Malfoy's are not to be trusted. He found himself wondering if the Potter's pitied him now, they were nice to him... maybe they felt sorry for him. He really wanted to go upstairs right now, because his mind was fixated on a thought he didn't like... one he'd had before... that he hated... hated his family. He knew he didn't, he loved them... He hated the fact that their past was still so present... present enough that how they had been seen, mirrored how others saw him and his sisters. His thoughts were cut short, as Ginny's voice came in.

"There one's to talk you know," Ginny glared at the counter, "I'm glade they didn't judge me for my mistakes so harshly, and there lucky enough no one does for them. I mean, Percy is one to talk, really. Naive... Untrusting... That's a riot."

"It's nothing new..." said Scorpius, he felt calm as he talked to Ginny, "I hear it all the time. I guess it just upset me because I wasn't expecting it today."

"Yes, well, people have a nasty habit of running their mouths when they have no room to speak," said Ginny, she glared at her hand, "You see it a lot, everywhere with many things. Everyone jumps to conclusions without facts. Example, why would your Dad stage a break in, where if he needed something, he could just take it. I mean, use your brains, boys. Scorpius, I wish people weren't such idiots. They see someone who looks like someone they knew and perceive them that way. I catch family and friends even doing it to Albus, comparing him to Harry... There's too much in this world for people to shove shadows on people."

"I don't want to feel bad for wanting to be like my Dad," said Scorpius, he let his walls down, and wiped his face fiercely, "Because my Dad is wonderful, sometimes we don't get along, but... when I hear other's talk about him or my family... it doesn't seem like it adds up... even when he tells me about his past... it's like the stories he tells aren't true... and then I get worried I'll say or do something that other's are reminded of that person he was and then... I get mad at myself for sometimes wondering if I'm wrong and other's are right..."

"It's alright, Scorpius," said Ginny, she pulled Scorpius into a hug, he'd never talked about this stuff before, and he'd opened a flood gate, "Rant away, break something... that cookie jar is a good option."

Scorpius wasn't sure how long he sat with Ginny, him ranting, then her telling him stories to make him laugh. She reminded him of his Mom... and Albus... at the same time. She also seemed adamant that they should destroy the cookie jar, for some unknown reason. Eventually it fell to her telling him a story about her brother's and the time they 'accidently' got locked in the chicken coop, shortly after making fun of her. It was a simple story, but it made Scorpius feel much better, actually... just talking to her made him feel better. A sound from the living room and a bark from Snuffles, alerted Harry was home.

"About time you get home," said Ginny, as Harry came in the kitchen, looking very tired and a little bloody, "Why do you always find ways to get covered in blood."

"It's not mine, if it makes you feel better?" suggested Harry with a smile, he nodded at Scorpius, "How's it going there, Scorpius."

"Hi Mr. Potter," Scorpius smiled, and got off the stool, "I think Albus is still waiting for me."

"He's sleeping on the couch it seems," said Harry, looking in the living room, there was a bark and a groan, "He's up."

"What's going on?" asked Albus, leaning passed his Dad, he looked at him, "You look like Hagrid... with a shorter beard and glasses."

"Thanks?" asked Harry in concern as he touched his unshaven face.

"My god. I never noticed. The coat. The blood. The week long unshaved face... I married Hagrid," sighed Ginny with a head shake.

"Well, we got a dog, now we need a Hippogriff," smirked Harry as Scorpius snuck passed him to follow Albus upstairs.

Albus snickered as they made their way into his room, the food left on the floor was probably a little shady at the moment, but they were still going to eat it. They were halfway through a muggle board game and the last of the string cheese when Albus had began wondering what exactly had been talked about. He'd gone down in the middle of his Mom talking about a chicken coop and had fallen asleep waiting for Scorpius, now he was a little more alert from his fifteen minute nap on the couch.

"Scorpius, you know you can tell me stuff, right," said Albus, as he moved his piece forward three spaces.

"I know," said Scorpius, he rolled his die, "You can tell me anything, too."

"Good," smiled Albus, he looked at Scorpius' piece being moved, "So..."

"I was upset about something I heard, I'm fine now. Your Mom might be crazy, though, but I like her... she really hates that Cookie Jar in the kitchen," said Scorpius, thinking about it.

"It was a gift from my Great Aunt Petunia," said Albus with a shrug, "I'm not sure if it's the jar or the person. But Dad keeps tea in there for their monthly... how does my Mom put it... Gossip Gathering."

"Your Aunt and Mom?" asked Scorpius.

"My Dad and Aunt," said Albus, he smirked, "Though I'm not sure it's just tea they drink."

"My Dad sneaks stuff in his tea when my Grandpa visits," said Scorpius with a small chuckle.

"His Dad?"

"No, my Mom's... they don't get along. It's a long story that my Mom says she'll tell me someday," said Scorpius, he stared at the ceiling, "I'm not holding my breath."

"I don't really know much about your Mom's family, what are they like?" asked Albus, moving passed whatever issues Scorpius had already gotten resolved.

"I don't see them often. They pretty distant, actually. They mostly call or write here and there, but it could do with my Mom's family living all over the world. My Grandparents on my Dad's side are either at our house or at their Villa in France. My Mom's parents live in Spain or Brazil, depends on their moods. My Aunt and Uncle live in the states with my cousin. As for the rest of them, various places I'm not sure of."

"You have a cousin," said Albus, remembering Scorpius talking about him, "Is he nice?"

"Don't really know, I've only seen him a handful of times, his name is Druid... he goes by Dru. He attends Illvermony in America," said Scorpius with a shrug, "He's got to be about Fred's age I suppose, maybe younger."

"That's sad," said Albus, he sighed, "Wish I only saw some of my cousin's a few times in my life."

"Well, I wish I saw mine more then four times in my life," scoffed Scorpius, "Until Hogwarts it was my sister's and I... all the time... nearly everyday. I love them, really... but one can only take a fight over glitter and a sweater so many times before they snap and the sweater and glitter vanish."

"You stolen a sweater AND their glitter," Albus shook his head in mock disapproval, "Tragic. Reminds me of the Great Fight of 2012... James broke his play broom so he took mine... Lily got annoyed and it just... vanished."

"Bet you it's hidden in her room," said Scorpius with confidence, "There's was under my bed for ages... now it's in my closet."

"... Well, I will look into that," said Albus confidently, he looked at the board, "New game? You beat me three rounds ago."

"Did I?" asked Scorpius, he shrugged, "Who knew."

"You're a terrible liar," smirked Albus.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Madness At the Ministry

**Chapter 5**

 **Madness at the Ministry**

It seemed like the first week had flown by and soon Friday rolled around again. Followed by yet another night of not falling a sleep until nearly sunrise. That led to this moment, where Albus and Scorpius were passed out on Albus' bed, sweets all over the place, and forgotten cards spread in various corners. Neither remembered or would remember who had fallen asleep first, but the chaos indicated that at some point, Snuffles had dove on the bed to wake them, thus causing Albus to halfway fall on the ground and Scorpius to have slid farther into his corner. James shoved the door open and looked at the chaos in front of him. He looked at his watch and then left the room. Returning moments later with a large muggle water gun. He looked between the two sleeping figures, and with a smirk, fired it.

"Pfthhh!" Albus sputtered as cold water assaulted him, he heard and felt Scorpius fall from the bed, "James!"

"Wake up time," laughed James, spraying them both, until Albus tackled him, "Ah! Violence!"

"Scorpius, get the gun," laughed Albus, covering James' face, glasses thrown aside.

"Your fingers are in my nose!" laughed a muffled James, firing at random.

Scorpius looked at the Potter siblings wrestling for the water firing device. He didn't know what to do, but Albus had told him to grab whatever it was that James was using to shoot water at them. Downstairs, Harry was attempting to get everything cleaned up in the kitchen and possible get some work done early. Lily had already gone to the Longbottom's to play with Allison and Ginny had gone to work. He heard thumps and yells from upstairs and sighed, especially as Snuffles began barking and playfully growling. When he reached upstairs, he saw water everywhere, Snuffles bouncing about grabbing Albus' pant leg. Who was covering James' face and clung onto his back, obviously trying to tackle him. Scorpius had attempted to grab the still firing water gun, but James had grabbed him around the middle and was still fighting over the gun. Harry stood there, freezing as water shot him in the face.

"Morning," sputtered Harry, wiping his face, the struggle stopped; Albus and Scorpius looked at him and Albus slid off James' back.

"Ohm, morning," smiled James, trying to hide the gun behind him and letting go of Scorpius, whose grin faded a bit.

"Morning, Dad," smiled Albus nervously, Snuffles sat next to him and looked at his paws.

"Morning Mr. Potter," mumbled Scorpius, Harry smiled and went towards the bathroom, still wiping his face, Scorpius whispered to them, "Is he mad?"

"No telling yet," sighed James, looking at his gun with a curious look.

"James," said Harry leaning around the corner, a serious look on his face, James looked up, "What's the rules about water guns in the house."

"Ohm..." James face spread into a grin as two water guns slid in the room, "Make sure its fair."

"What's happening?" asked Scorpius as Albus tossed one at him and Harry joined the water fight.

The water fight itself had migrated down the hall and caused a lot of water distraction. Which Harry was using his wand to clean up as Albus and Scorpius ate breakfast. James was scarfing down some quick food before he apparently had plans to go to Fred's today, something about he and Dominique had been working on something that James had to finish up. Whatever it was, probably didn't bode well for Hogwarts next year. Scorpius shoved his still damp hair out of his face as he ate, still smiling. He was enjoying his summer holiday at the Potter house, not including the picnic incident. James finished eating his food and jumped up looking at his watch.

"Dad!" yelled James towards Harry's open office door, where he'd just vanished through.

"Son!" mocked Harry, looking out the door, "Heading over to George's?"

"Yeah, I should be back before dinner," said James grabbing his bag he'd kept tucked near him, "I'm taking Snuffles."

"Why are you taking the dog?" asked Albus, looking up from his pancakes with a raised brow.

"He's getting to comfortable," said James, looking to where Snuffles had curled up by Scorpius feet, "With the pet thief."

"I'm not trying to steal your dog," smirked Scorpius, petting Snuffles.

"That look is not convincing," said James, whistling so Snuffles would follow him, he mumbled as he walked into the living room.

"Uh, James? Your taking the dog through the fireplace?" asked Harry, running after his son quickly.

"He just wanted Dad to apperate with Snuffles," said Albus as Harry did just that, "Does it all the time, knowing Dad has this fear against using the Floo system with him."

"Why?" asked Scorpius.

"Snuffles sneezed once when he was with my Dad... my Dad wont talk about it, but apparently they did not reach their preferred destination," said Albus, Albus looked at the kitchen and smiled, "Did you want to see if my Dad will take us to the Muggle shops downtown?"

"Yes!" said Scorpius quickly, he cleared his throat, "I mean, it'd be kind of interesting. What kind of shops are there?"

"Scorp, it's me. You can be as crazy as you want," laughed Albus, he had a look of deep thought, "Well... there's a few clothing ones, a craft place, a muggle version of an Apothecary, a pet shop, a sweets..."

"A pet shop? Sweets?... Is there a book store?" asked Scorpius with wide hopeful eyes, Albus rolled his eyes and smiled, "What?"

"Of coarse there is," grinned Albus, Harry walked back through the kitchen, "Dad? Do you think we could go to the Muggle Town today?"

"I don't see why not," said Harry he looked at Scorpius, "Would your parents be okay with that?"

"Well, I don't see why not," shrugged Scorpius, "I could call my Mom."

"That..." Harry's next statement was cut off as the Patronus of a Terrier came running into the kitchen, "Oh no..."

"Harry," the Patronus had Ron's voice, "We need you at the Ministry right away!"

"That was rude, could have said a bit more," said Albus as the Patronus vanished.

"Right?" Harry looked at the two, he looked around the house, "Okay. New plan. You two get dressed. You can hang out in my office at work, and then when we're done... we can go to a Muggle shop. Plan?"

"I think it's a good plan," said Scorpius, Albus nodded.

"Maybe you could go ask your Dad, then," said Albus, he missed the glint in Harry's eye.

"Perfect, actually. Alright you two, get dressed," said Harry, cleaning up their dishes quickly.

It was a short time later before the three arrived at the Ministry of Magic. Albus watched all the witches and wizards running about, and almost forgot Harry was in a hurry, until Scorpius grabbed his arm and pulled him along to keep up with him. Harry was talking to them, but Albus wasn't catching much of it in all the different conversations. Apparently it was the middle of a shift change. Harry was giving Scorpius and he a worried look, but Albus couldn't hear what they were talking about until they got in the elevator.

"It'll be fine Mr. Potter, I know how to get there. If he's not in, I'll go to the Auror's Office," said Scorpius, "It's not a big deal. Besides I can ask my Dad about the Muggle shops, then."

"If your certain, Scorpius," Harry looked uneasy, "I don't want you getting lost or..."

"His office is the second door on the right. I've gone before. If he's not in. I'll be right up," smiled Scorpius as the elevator doors opened to a very dark corridor.

"What's happening?" asked Albus, a raised brow as Scorpius got off the elevator.

"Scorpius is going to talk to his Dad for a bit," nodded Harry as the elevator door closed and Scorpius waved.

"Dad?" asked Albus in concern, especially at his uneasy expression, "You look worried."

"I don't feel right, letting him go there on his own... but he was pretty sure he knows where he is going," sighed Harry, he smiled at Albus, "I'm sure I'll only be a few minutes and he'll be up if Malfoy isn't in his office."

"Why do you think they called you in?" asked Albus with a nod.

"No idea," sighed Harry, deeply, he seemed to be thinking of something, "I'm hoping its to deal with what happened last week and not..."

"Not what?" asked Albus, the doors opened to reveal a rather chaotic looking scene involving a great many people in the middle of the Auror's office.

"Fantastic," sighed Harry with a grim look.

Down in the Department of Mysteries, Scorpius watched the elevator door closed. He turned around down the darkly lit corridor, the lights, were relatively modern. Obviously the Ministry was beginning to catch up the rest of the departments with the world changing around it. Scorpius walked down the long hall and saw the end where several doors were labeled with plaques, before turning down the adjacent hall where it was so quite you could hear a pin drop. He could hear the sound of paper scratching as he came to a slightly open door. Scorpius smiled at the tilted blonde head, writing profusely on paper. A series of strange objects lined his desk so much all you see were his arm motions.

Scorpius raised his hand to knock, but hesitated when he saw his Dad finally look up from his desk. He hadn't seen him in over a week, and he knew his Dad was mostly at work, but it had taken it's toll. His Dad look exhausted and his eyes were barely open and blotched by red, he looked much paler then normal. Scorpius had a bubbling of emotions from upset to anger and then too wanting to cry. Instead he took a breath and knocked on the door gently.

"Whatever it is Audrey, just leave it and I'll get it later. Have a good night," his Dad didn't even look up and went back to writing.

"Dad?" asked Scorpius, opening the door a bit more, giving his best smile.

"Scorpius," Draco's voice seemed to lighten and Scorpius saw color on his Dad's face as he smiled, then it looked worried, "What a surprise! Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Mr. Potter got called in so I decided to come visit you," said Scorpius, he hesitated in the doorway, "Unless your busy."

"I'm never to busy for you, come in, come in," smiled Draco, cleaning off a seat in the office for Scorpius to sit on, "I was just writing back to your last letter, actually."

"I have to write Mom later," said Scorpius, moving his seat to sit next to Draco, "I see you have loads happening."

"Ah... This," sighed Draco, Scorpius could see the copious amounts of items around the room, "I got sick of sitting on the floor in that cluttered room, so I brought a bunch back with me so I can actually keep a better eye on small things. Anyways, anything new. Audrey said you went to the Weasley picnic, but you didn't write about that."

"Oh... well it was... okay... We went cave exploring and Mrs. Weasley, Albus' Grandmother, made a delicious cake thing. Teddy got turned into a mermaid... ohm we played hide and go seek," said Scorpius quickly, "It wasn't too much."

"I'm glad your having fun," smiled Draco, "Your sister's are spending vast amount of money while in Paris, right now."

"Vega."

"Vega," smiled Draco, he'd stopped writing or working at all as he turned to look at Scorpius, "Everything is okay, right. Your not having any problems at the Potters, because if you are..."

"I'm not," said Scorpius with a smile, "I'm having loads of fun. James isn't the slightest unbearable when he's at home apparently, and Albus and I have been telling stories and he let me raid his closet, his sister is really crafty. Mrs. Potter is pretty cool and Mr. Potter and us had a water fight in the house this morning... oh and they have a dog. I told you they have a dog right? They also have a Pigmy Puff and we might go into a Muggle town today, but only if it's okay with you."

"Scorpius, breath," smiled Draco, he raised a brow, "Sweets this morning, already."

"No, not yet," smiled Scorpius, remembering he had Albus' candy in his pocket.

"Yes well... I'm glad James is pleasant at home, and you've said his sister makes things... and yes you have said... in every letter that they have a dog. I can also clearly see, your wearing Muggle clothes," said Draco, indicating to Scorpius with a mixed emotion on his face, he smiled, "A Muggle shop?"

"It's down the street from where they live, it's a village really. Albus says they have clothing shops, sweet shops, and a book shop," Scorpius grinned, he looked at his feet a mumbled, "And a pet shop."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that last part," said Draco, as he began digging around in his normal work bag as Scorpius talked.

"A pet shop," smiled Scorpius with a broad grin, "You know how I love looking at animals."

"Yes, I do. Every time we dare go to Diagon Alley, have to drag you away," smiled Draco, he seemed to be thinking a bit, spacing out.

"Dad?" asked Scorpius, a raised brow at his Dad's silence.

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought," smiled Draco, he looked tired again and then smiled, "Yes, well. You know how your Mom feels about dogs."

"She ran into one three-headed dog, Dad. How often does that happen," said Scorpius with an eye roll, Draco nodded.

"It was a very interesting first year for all of us that year," said Draco, shaking his head, "I mean. I had detention in the Forbidden Forest, myself. Come to find out years later I witnessed... you know, that's a different story. Hogwarts is strange."

"Agreed," said Scorpius, remembering the chaos of the previous year, his brow furrowed, "They sent first years into the forbidden forest for detention... the FORBIDDEN forest... were they mad?"

"..." Draco had a concerned look on his face and patted Scorpius, "At least we had Hagrid and Fang... didn't go chasing the ghost of a crazy women."

"In my defense, I chased Rose," said Scorpius, he smiled, "I like Professor Hagrid, he's so knowledgeable about animals."

"..." Draco took a deep breath and smiled, "Scorpius, you love me don't you."

"Dad?" asked Scorpius with wide eyes, "Of coarse I love you."

"Yet... the words you say... only joking, I love you, too," said Draco with a deep sigh, he smirked, and handed Scorpius a small coin purse, "There's some muggle money in there from my last trip. I believe there is more then enough for whatever shopping spree your going on... you can't possibly spend as much as your sister's."

"So I can go," smiled Scorpius, he looked at it for a second, "Dad... why are they paper?"

"Scorpius, probably... let Mr. Potter help you with that," said Draco, he looked to be choosing his words carefully as he continued, "And... if you... come across... not a dog... something small and wont destroy furniture... you."

"Can I have a pet?" asked Scorpius with wide eyes.

"If your sister's ask in the future, your rebelled and got it on your own, alright," said Draco, he gave a weary smile, "Otherwise there will be mutiny in the Malfoy Home."

"Got it," beamed Scorpius, looking at the small bag, he looked around, "Am I keeping you from work?"

"I should get some work done," said Draco, there was a knock at his door, "Come in."

"Hey Draco, I'm going to be heading out," it was Audrey, Albus' Aunt, she looked tired and different in her work clothes, "Oh hello Scorpius."

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," beamed Scorpius, "How are Molly and Lucy?"

"There doing fine," smiled Audrey, she seemed much more pleasant then her husband, and nicer to him, "They still have the shells you helped them find. Draco, I locked up the hall and Hardwire will be in shortly to check on everything. I finally got that computer set up, but he's going to have to show us what were doing with it for logs. I will be in tomorrow morning."

"There's no need, take the weekend off and spend time with your family," said Draco, he gave a fleeting smile at her, "If Hardwire makes an issue, he can blame me."

"Thank you," smiled Audrey, she looked at Scorpius, "It was nice seeing you again, Scorpius."

"Bye," smiled Scorpius, he looked at his Dad as the door closed, "She's really nice."

"She's a godsend around here," sighed Draco, "Only one willing to put in extra hours and actually do their job. I'd be drowning without her... well more than I already am."

"Dad... why do you work here if everyone leaves all the work for you," said Scorpius, he'd been thinking about it since his discussion when he'd gotten to the Potter's a week ago.

"Scorpius," Draco had a serious face but sighed, "I wish I had a way to explain why I work here that would make sense."

"Try me," said Scorpius, turning his full attention to his Dad.

Albus snuck passed the yells and arguments all in the Auror's office and to the elevator. He had been sitting in his Dad's office for over an hour and now his Dad wasn't even in the office. He'd grown bored of doodling on his Dad's paper pad in his desk. So he'd written his Dad a note and was headed down to the Department of Mysteries, at least there he had Scorpius to talk too. He smiled as he got off the elevator in the dark part of the ministry, remembering that Scorpius had said his Dad's office was the second on the right. He saw a series of hallways branched off but a series of doors stood in front of him with plaques on it. He looked at them, all had symbols on them, rather then words. He ignored the last five doors and went to the second one, a swirling symbols of a golden glittery ball was on it. He knocked on it, and the glitter in the orb began to swirl about as it opened up.

"That's pretty," Albus mumbled to himself as he stepped into the large room, "Wow."

The room was nothing like any office Albus had seen. It was a very long room that held crystal like orbs along each wall, secured behind glass, like a trophy case. There were hundreds if not thousands, all different colors of swirls and different sizes. Each had plaques under them, some with names, some with dates, some with nothing at all. Albus closed the door behind him and walked into the room, it contrasted the darkness of the entrance, this room was well lit and swirls of different colors. There was an empty desk to his right that held no name on it, but Albus found himself drawn to the center of the room.

There, like a liquid gold waterfall, was just that. A glass inclosed fountain with swirls of golds and other colors of the same shimmering liquid in the orbs. Empty glass orbs seemed to float around the top of the pooled substance, sometimes scooping one up, only for it to leak out again. It was amazing, he touched the glass and looked at it closer, only to jump back. A swirling green and silver substance had touched the glass where he stood, it followed his movements and it was enough for Albus to move on, ignoring the liquid following him through the glass. Albus could hear voices from down the way, and assumed it was probably Mr. Malfoy and Scorpius, but as he got closer, he realized it wasn't. A tall, large man with a thick beard that seemed to age his young looking face, was talking to a stout man in Auror robes. Albus was about to leave when he heard a familiar name being talked about.

"If Weasley kept her nose out of it, this would already be taken care of," snapped the tall man, "What is she doing around the office all the time on her days off."

"Apparently, helping out Malfoy," said the Auror, he scoffed, "It's not my fault the investigation isn't closed."

"You're the bloody Auror, Donovan," said the man, "I should think you could close the case."

"I can't, not with Weasley," said Donovan, "If he's not here, then she is. Where is anything accountable. There's nothing solid to hold up. Besides, there's nothing even documented missing in that room, because nothing is listed except in papers, and even then..."

"I don't want excuses," snapped the man, he groaned, "Just do your job."

"I'm trying, Hardwire," said Donovan, he glared, "Not easy with you and your co-workers off doing god knows what so the only people I have to inquire what's going on here is Malfoy and Weasley. What possible information can I get."

"I don't care how you do it, just get it done," snapped Hardwire, "That's what your paid for isn't it?"

"I..." what Donovan was about to say ended when he glanced Albus around the corner, "Hello?"

"Ohm," Albus felt panicked, "I-I... I got... I'm looking..."

"What are you doing in here, kid. This is a highly classified room," snapped Hardwire, his eyes narrowed, "How did you get in here?"

"I-I... knocked," said Albus, he backed up, he saw Hardwire holding his wand, "I thought..."

"Thought you could come sneaking around..." Hardwire's rant was cut off by Donovan, who swatted him away.

"My goodness, Albus, right?" asked Donovan, Albus saw his eyes go wide, "W-What brings you, h-here. Lost I suppose... H-Hardwire, this is... Albus."

"Albus, who? You know whose brat this is?" asked Hardwire, he scowled.

"This is, Albus Potter," said Donovan, he glared at Hardwire, "My bosses son."

"Oh.. Oh," suddenly Hardwire's expression changed to a forced smile, "Excuse my temper, long day... is your father around? I was just headed up..."

"What's with all the yelling in here?" it was Draco, coming in the room with Harry and Scorpius behind him, "Hardwire, your back."

"Ah, Draco," Hardwire looked red faced at the audience that was now behind Albus, "I was just headed to see you."

"Albus, what are you doing in here?" asked Harry, he looked to see Donovan, who Albus saw looked red faced, "Lance, where have you been? Paulson's in the hospital, the office has been trying to find you all night."

"Stephen's in the hospital," said Donovan, eyes wide, Albus didn't fail to see the horror stuck look he glanced at Hardwire with, "No idea, sir. I've been working on the case all night."

"Save it for the office," said Harry, Albus rarely heard his Dad talk so sternly, had this guy been the reason they'd had to come in, "You better get up there, your wife is already up there."

"Right, sorry," said Donovan, he bolted, giving a fleeting glance at Albus as he did so.

"I took the second door on the right, l-like Scorpius said," said Albus as Harry looked at him, Harry sighed.

"On the hall on the right," said Draco, he gave Albus a nod, "Hello Albus."

"Hi Mr. Malfoy," said Albus, who had moved to be on his Dad's side and far away from Hardwire.

"My apologies again, for yelling at you, Albus is it?" said Hardwire, looking at Albus, "Someone must have forgotten to lock the door, that's all. Can't be too careful with the break in, hooligans you know Mr. Potter."

"Yes, twelve year old children go about breaking into the ministry all the time," said Draco, Albus noted the venom and Harry's faint smirk.

"Yes... well... I will see you in my office Draco," said Hardwire giving a dark look to Draco, quick to leave he nodded at Harry, "Sir."

"Sorry," said Albus after a long quite moment.

A short while later, a little after lunch time, the three reached the Potter house. It had indeed been very awkward after Hardwire had left the room, and it had not changed after following behind Draco when they'd left and Albus felt terrible. He wondered how much trouble he was in, but his Dad hadn't brought it up, and neither had Draco when they'd left. He'd only told Scorpius to have fun and not to go crazy. Albus' musings stopped as Scorpius tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" asked Albus, he still felt embarrassed, but smiled, "Yes?"

"Your Dad asked if your ready to go?" asked Scorpius, Albus looked around the living room to where Harry stood at the door.

"I'm not in trouble?" asked Albus, instead of saying yes he was.

"For what? Getting bored and getting lost? Of coarse not," said Harry, he smiled, "Scorpius, your Dad said you might need help with Muggle money?"

"Ohm, yes," said Scorpius, pulling out a pouch, "I don't know what's in here, and... he said if its okay, I could maybe get a pet of some kind... maybe later before I leave at the end of the month..."

"Well either way, we are stopping at the pet store today," said Harry, heading out the door, "Kitten's don't cuddle themselves, you know."

"My Mom says if we weren't around, he'd be the Crazy Cat Man," said Albus in a whisper to Scorpius, "My Aunt Hermione says it stems from his childhood... but she says that for all his actions."

"Like?" asked Scorpius as they closed the door.

"He has a problem with birthdays," said Albus, he had a faraway look in his eyes, "Last year we had intervention about the increasing number of gifts. James pointed out he did not need a new broom as he'd only had the same one for a year."

"Tonight's stay awake topic; Parents: Childhood Trauma's and How We Deal With them," Scorpius and Albus laughed as they ran to catch up with Harry.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Games and Incidents

**Chapter 6**

 **Games and Incidents**

"Harry," said Ginny sternly as she stood in their recreation room, arms crossed at her husband on the couch.

"Ginny," said Harry, Albus and Scorpius looked between the two.

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"It was a rough day," said Harry calmly, he looked at the television casually.

"Harry, look at me," said Ginny, she sighed, "Is there not enough animals in this house? We have three owls, a Pigmy Puff, a dog, and now... that."

"Her name is Ginny, and she is for Lily's birthday," said Harry, cuddling a little orange kitten in his arms.

"... she doesn't like cats that much, and you know it," said Ginny, she squinted, "Ginny."

"... Because I love you," said Harry, still petting the purring kitten.

"Harry, what are we going to do with a kitten?" asked Ginny.

"I will take her to work with me," said Harry, "In my pocket..."

"... your turning into Hagrid... Harry that's a lot of animals... six... six animals," said Ginny.

"Mmmm," Albus mumbled to himself, Ginny looked at where he and Scorpius sat looking at the television.

"... what else did you get," said Ginny, looking back at Harry.

"... Well," said Harry, indicating to the boys to go, "There was a sale and Malfoy said Scorpius could get a pet and... your going to laugh... but.."

"Aren't they awesome," came Albus as he and Scorpius came flying down the stairs with two very sleepy ferrets, "I haven't decided his name yet."

"I've never had a pet of my own before," beamed Scorpius, cuddling his yawning snow white ferret, "We both have one."

"There best friends, we've decided," grinned Albus.

"..." Ginny's eyes began to water and she covered her mouth as she ran from the room.

"Is she okay?" asked Scorpius, he looked upset, "Does she not like ferrets?"

"Well..." Harry stopped as a screech of laughter came from up the stairs, "I think she'll be fine."

The next few days went by with Lily renaming the new addition of the Potter house Vivi instead of Ginny, which had been a very bad ploy at favor from her. As well as a lot of time with Albus and Scorpius staring at the ferrets sleeping, neither had come up with a name yet and everytime Albus asked for ideas from his parents, Harry would suggest names like Dragon and Ginny would just start laughing.

Early Sunday morning, Rose opened Albus door to see the sight in front of her with both amusement and annoyance. The two had passed out on the ground, their ferrets still out and passed out around their respective owners. Her plan had been to come in and wake them with a pillow or something, but in loo of their new companions, she simply sat in between them. Trying not to laugh at the white ferrets and the story her Dad had told her.

"Are you two going to sleep all day?" she asked, giving them both a little shake, there was a few mumbles.

"Wake up!" the door banged open and Dominique stood, already holding her broom, "Come on, Quidditch in ten!"

"What?!" Albus and Scorpius jumped up only to smack into Rose and their ferrets to scurry into their cage, "Ow!"

"Does no one just shake people," said Scorpius rubbing his head, "Rose, when did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago, thanks a lot Dom," said Rose, rubbing her chin, "Way to be subtle."

"I want to play Quidditch, and I'm sure these two will want breakfast first, so I'm not being subtle, Rosie," said Dominique, walking off, then returning, "Seriously, for once we have an even amount and I don't want to waste this."

"Seriously? It's seven in the morning," said Scorpius, looking at Albus digital clock.

"If you think that's pushy, wait until you hear Roxanne," said Albus as he stood up and closed the cage for their already sleeping ferrets, "Rose, what are you all doing here?"

"Excuse me?" asked Rose, who had been talking to Scorpius about just that, "No hello? Haven't seen you in ages? Sorry I haven't called you in a week?"

"...Hello, sorry I..." Albus began, Rose hit him with a pillow, "Ow!"

"Did you two forget I even exist?" asked Rose, her nose and ears were red and she was scowling now.

"No we haven't," said Scorpius quickly, he dove for something under Albus bed, "I got you a book, even."

"He nearly bought out the bookstore," mumbled Albus, throwing his pillow back on the bed.

"I haven't read this one yet," Rose had began looking at this new book for her library, "What did you get?"

"Dad regretted not taking the car, leave it at that," said Albus, but Rose's wrath was momentarily distracted by Scorpius many books and her new one, enough for him to ask again, "So, why is everyone here?"

"What is next Friday?" asked Rose, staring at him, seriously.

"July 20th," said Scorpius as Albus had a look of concern on his face.

"Crap baskets," said Albus, he sighed, "So today is the day he chose to have his annual Cousin's Quidditch Game?"

"What's happening," said Scorpius as Albus began digging through his drawers for clothes.

"He asks for very little unless it's material things, it's the least we can really do for him," said Rose, waving off Scorpius, "You know how much this means to him. It's the only day he's actually in a great mood."

"What are we talking about?" asked Scorpius as Albus threw as shirt in his face, "Pft."

"Morning!" came James as he swung through the door, a very pleasant look on his face, "Are you two getting up yet? Food's ready and Mom's playing commentator. Scorpius, your on my team."

"Hurry up and get dressed you two," said Rose, "I am not getting stuck as Keeper this time."

"Why are we having a Quidditch match, and why is James so pleasant this morning?" asked Scorpius.

"James' birthday is next Friday and every summer we have a cousin Quidditch game... which can't be on his birthday because everyone always dirty and covered in blood... and apparently no one else wants cake then," shrugged Albus, he froze as he put his shirt on, "Wait if your on his team... aw come on. I don't want to be on Roxanne's... she's insane."

"Why is there blood?" asked Scorpius, as Albus headed out the door.

Rose sat on her broom nervously, she hated this, every year. It was some solace that this year she was on James' team and not Roxanne's. Rose wasn't the worst at flying, that would be her brother, but compared to her other cousins, she felt like it. Roxanne and James were floating next to each other talking and Ginny stood below with the small trunk that was a child's version of the balls they used at school. There had been an argument about switching them the year prior, but Harry and Ron wrestling with a bludger trying to hit a muggle house a block over, had ended that debate permanently.

"Right, since we have an even amount AND more then usual, we can actually play a decent game of five on five with just us. So two chasers per team and one beater," said James, he looked at Roxanne, she was pulling her dark red hair back out of her face, a serious look on her ark face.

"No one's playing their normal post, we drew straws on whose doing what," said Roxanne, a smirk on her lips, "So it goes as follows..."

"Bet there was no straws, there just messing with us so no one argues," muttered Albus, who floated in between Rose and Scorpius.

"..." Rose moved away from him a bit, she was still upset the two hadn't even wrote her for a week, book be damned.

"Albus, your seeker. Try not to kill yourself this time. Mayella, who actually came this year, you're a Chaser with Me. Hugo, your Keeper... please don't break a window, Aunt Ginny has made that very clear the last few windows and door. Dom..." Roxanne was cut off, as Dominique flew down to get a bat.

"Yes!" grinned Dominique, holding it in glee, "Finally!"

"Oi, don't make me regret letting you be a Beater," said Roxanne, sternly, "No. Killing. Birds. Got it."

"It was one time," whispered Dominique to a horrified Scorpius, "It was an accident."

"Hah," said Rose with a scoff, she remembered that day very vividly and an accident it was not.

"Okay, team," beamed James, looking at his ranks proudly, "After some argument... I mean straw pulling, it is as follows... Rose, you and I are Chasers. I say this because last years Keeping was almost the end of this tradition, and you know why. Fred, your Beater..."

"Whoa... Whoa... what?" asked Fred, "Why am I Beater?"

"Because you are... in fact... a Beater," said Mayella with a sigh, "And a bit of a Wanker."

"I heard that," said Fred, giving the blonde a mock glare, "Maybe I want to take a break. You did, Seeker."

"Why is this an argument..." said James.

"I'll be Beater," said Scorpius, with a shrug, he'd never tried before, but why not.

"I thought you'd be more of a Keeper," said Dominique, she gave a joking wink at Scorpius.

"... moving on," said James, shaking his head at his part Veela cousin, "Fine, Scorpius. Your Beater. Fred your Keeper. Lily..."

"Seeker!" she said happily.

"Really," mumbled Albus, a look of despair on his face.

"Lily. No biting. I mean it," said Ginny standing up from the trunk as Scorpius flew down for a bat.

"One time," muttered Lily under he breath, "He started it."

"I caught the snitch," said Albus with wide eyes, "That's kind of the point of the game."

"You kicked my broom," said Lily, eyes narrowed.

"You pulled my shirt," said Albus.

"You took my glasses."

"You punched me in the face."

"Is this from one game?" asked Scorpius, looking at an exasperated Ginny.

"This is every game," said Ginny, "There's less violence in the actual league."

"Reassuring," said Scorpius as he floated back up as everyone took their positions.

Two trees had rings in them, obviously put there by Ginny to act as goal posts. Rose was glad for once not to have to be Keeper, especially since James and Roxanne were both chasers today. That was not a broken nose or black eye she wanted. Hugo must have been thinking the same thing, as he seemed to be giving a great distance from his posts.

"Alright. No biting. No kicking. No Wrestling each other into a tree and above all have fun," said Ginny, she opened the trunk and let the snitch go, and grabbed the Quaffle.

"Mom, you just took all the fun out of it," said James, she pointed at him and narrowed her eyes, "Fine, I won't."

The game began with Roxanne getting the Quaffle, which Rose had actually managed to grab from her in passing. It seemed like they were playing pass for the next fifteen minutes. Between Mayella and her, James and Roxanne. Scorpius had already got the hang of making sure Dominique never got to lay a bat on the one bludger that was in the game, obviously he'd already seen the malice in her eyes. Finally James was the first to score a point. Not really a big feet as Hugo had actually dodged it rather then catch the ball.

"Hugo!" snapped Roxanne.

"I panicked," said Hugo, he flew back to his post Mayella grabbed the Quaffle.

It went on like this for ages, James team was a head and Rose had finally got the Quaffle from Roxanne and Mayella. She was about to score an easy point when a bludger hit the back of her broom and caused her to drop it right into Roxanne's hands. Rose went to glare at Dominique, but instead saw she pointing to an apologetic Scorpius who was indicating he'd swung wrong.

"See, were late," came the voice of her Dad, Ron and Hermione had finally gotten there, "We should have just left when they did."

"If you hadn't spent an hour on your hair..." Hermione sighed, sitting next to Ginny, "Where's Harry?"

"It's Sunday," said Ginny casually, a roll of her eyes could be seen.

"Rose!" called out James, Rose stopped listening in, "Can you at least try and get the Quaffle."

"I did, and was sabotaged by our own team no less," said Rose, looking at Scorpius.

"In my defense, I was trying to hit it before Dom," said Scorpius, "Sorry."

"He did what I wanted to do," shrugged Dominique, she glared at him, "Stop blocking my hits."

"Then don't say, 'Doesn't that squirrel look devious' before trying," said Scorpius, Dominique laughed.

"I'm not going to hit a squirrel," said Dominique with a shake of her head.

"Don't trust her," said Fred, from his stance.

"I resent that, when have I ever hit an animal... that bird doesn't count," said Dominique as Albus and Lily made a similar noise above her, "Why aren't you two looking for the snitch."

"I'm going to give Albus a head start," said Lily with a confident smirk, Rose snorted.

"Thanks," said Albus, dryly, he looked at Scorpius, "I'm not that bad."

"No, but I'm that good," said Lily with a laugh.

"Enough trash talk, " said Roxanne, "I'm getting hungry and I'd like to get this game over. So Lily, hurry up and catch the snitch."

"Why did you make me Seeker?" scoffed Albus.

"Because James chose the teams. I wanted Scorpius," said Roxanne with a sigh, "He always gets Lily, so I was hoping to even off the teams, but..."

"... well then," said Albus, crossing his arms, "I feel unwanted... Like Casperson on the Slytherin team."

"Ha," Fred burst into laughter, a Quaffle soard passed, "May!"

"What?" snickered Mayella, "I wonder if it's true they just pointed at him and gave him no choice."

"It is," said Scorpius, grinning, "My sister told me. They walked into the common room and just told him to meet them at practice."

"That poor kid," snorted James, "No wonder he started crying his last game."

"What happened?" asked Roxanne, Hugo and Lily shrugged.

"Kids, when your done, I made lunch!" it was Hermione, who'd come back outside and sat down next to Ron, and it looked like Harry was home now.

"Uhg," groaned Rose, Scorpius looked at her with a raised brow, "We might want to stay up here a bit longer."

"Is no one playing?" asked Roxanne, as she held the Quaffle, no one moving anywhere.

"Time out, I'm hungry," said Fred, he looked at James.

"Call it a tie," yawned James, Lily scoffed, "We all know you would have caught it, chill out, sis."

"Why do I even play," said Albus as he descended, Rose felt bad for her cousin.

"Because it's not about winning, it's about bonding," said James patting his shoulder, "But we can't deny the past, can we."

"All her wins, have certain circumstances with them," said Albus giving a light sigh.

"I'd like to hear them," said Scorpius as there was a series of eye rolls and scoffs following his statement.

As lunch faded into dinner, and many of the cousin's cleared out, Scorpius and Albus fell easily back into their normal banter with Rose. At this moment she lay on Albus' bed playing with the still unnamed ferrets that had taken a liking to her hair. Albus and Scorpius had filled her in on their summer so far and Rose had indicated that she had been very bored and Dominique had been over more then she'd really wanted her too, because said cousin had a tendency of rifling through her clothes and critiquing them.

"Vicky does the same thing, but at least she's nice about it," said Rose as Scorpius ferret bounced over her head to take out Albus', "What are their names?"

"No idea," said both of them.

"Scorpius, does your Dad know?" asked Rose, Scorpius saw the glint in her eye.

"I told him I got a pet, didn't say what though. He really didn't ask," said Scorpius, he raised a brow, "You know Mr. Potter asked if he'd said anything yet..."

"That's because of the Bouncing Ferret, story," said Rose, calmly, Albus and Scorpius looked at her, "It's quite the tale. Filled with magic, hilarity, revenge, and illegal actions."

"... this story, are you going to tell it?" asked Albus, he and Scorpius turned to looked at her.

"I'm intrigued," said Scorpius, as he picked up his ferret, "This story some how relates I take it, to your Dad's nickname for mine?"

"Oh, yes," smirked Rose, a knock came at the door, and Ginny's face peered around the corner.

"Since no one's actually made dinner, we're ordering in," said Ginny, Harry's voice came from down the hall and she leaned out, "Well if you and Ron weren't playing those video games, then you would have a choice, wouldn't you."

"Who let them go to the recreation room?" asked Albus, as Ginny leaned back in.

"So the choices are as follows; Italian or Korean," said Ginny, "It's tied right now... James you don't get to choose just because it was Quidditch day."

"Come on Mom," came a groan from James and then a laugh from Fred, "Shut it, Fred."

"Whatever," said Albus with a shrug, Rose did the same.

"I will eat anything," said Rose, her nose squinted, "Except beets and kale... actually there are a few things I won't eat."

"I don't like raisins," said Albus, Scorpius gave him a horrified look, "They have a strange texture."

"You ate fig pudding," said Scorpius with a raised brow.

"Those were raisins in there," said Albus, he looked confused, "Maybe it's dates I don't like."

"All the girl's will be thrilled," came a yelled from James' room and then a loud , "Ow!"

"Thank you Lily," said Ginny with a sigh, "Scorpius."

"Italian," suggested Scorpius, Ginny looked relieved.

"Really? Good," said Ginny, closing the door, "I win!"

"So this story," said Scorpius looking back at Rose.

"Come on you three, we're going to set up in the Rec room," said James, opening the door with Fred leaning on him, "It's turning into a game night."

"Glad I stayed, that always means epic stories and someone getting a black eye," smirked Fred, "Roxanne's going to be miffed. I told her to stay."

"Yeah, well Rose is trying to tell us a story, so bugger off," said Albus, he glared, "And knock."

"Pft, knock," laughed James, he rolled his eyes, "If you want to a decent spot for food and fun, get to the basement."

"I'll tell you guys, later," said Rose, jumping up, "I'm not fighting for a couch spot with my brother."

It was a short while later when the three had claimed their spots around the large coffee table in the recreation room in the basement. Hugo and Lily had brought down a series of games that Scorpius wasn't familiar with. He assumed they were most likely muggle based games, as he and his sister's had played nearly all the board games they'd ever come across. Albus and Scorpius had opted to sit on the floor instead of the couch with Rose. Scorpius felt more comfortable in his corner, since he knew that everyone was going to be down here with them. He felt a little childish in his thoughts, but he was nervous about being around the Weasley's. He'd started to feel more comfortable around Rose's family before the whole tree incident, but now he wasn't sure how to act. At least with Rose or Albus on either side of him, he felt more secure.

"Alright, budge over Rose," said Fred as he plopped down next to his cousin, "I'm going no where near James after he eats those cheese bites."

"I'll remember that next time you eat fish tacos," said James as he sat next to Scorpius, who looked a bit concerned, "He's only joking."

"Alright, let the games begin," came Ginny as she and Hermione brought down plates and silverware, Ron and Harry bringing in the rear with cartons of food.

"I told you I could have made dinner," said Hermione, Ron made a noise, "Has anyone in our household died, yet?"

"The houseplant has," said Ron in a low whisper, "Thank merlin for the House Elves."

"Where is Kreacher?" asked Scorpius, realizing he hadn't seen the Potter's house elf in a few days.

"Vacation," said James, grabbing a plate, "He goes on a beach trip for a few days every summer."

"Alright, everyone dig in, any idea which game we're playing?" asked Harry as everyone riffled through the boxes, "Would you Rather?"

"I thought we banned that," said Ginny with a raised brow.

"Ron, James, Fred... no elaborating why you've chosen," said Harry quickly, the three looked horrified.

"Harry, that is part of the fun. You need to illustrate why choosing to wipe with sandpaper is a better choice prickly poison ivy," said Ron defensively, "Otherwise it's just strange."

"What?" asked Scorpius, this was already very concerning.

"It's a muggle game. You choose which you'd rather do. Some are super mild, like a choice between living on pasta the rest or your life or burgers," said Fred, he smirked, "And then it gets lively."

"Don't worry, there's non-muggle ones in there too," said Rose, "everyone added some in at one point. Normally you choose one person to answer it, we play everyone has to make a choice. If more agree with one side, the group with the most side gains a point each. We like to argue our point to get more to agree with one side and you have thirty seconds to do so."

"... Interesting," smiled Scorpius, he looked at the cards.

Ten minutes in and Scorpius felt he knew far too much about the people around him, but he was too busy laughing at Ginny and Hugo's argument claiming that they would rather be stuck in a tent with a horny otter then a menstruating Ron, which the card had been re-written to say."

"I am not participating," said Ron, he glared at Ginny, "Rude, just rude."

"I wrote it," said Hermione with a small chuckle.

"Betrayal," he scoffed, "I expect it from my offspring, my sister, and my best friend...but my wife."

"Should really be the first one you should expect, mate," said Harry, he picked up a card, "Sorry the Otter in the tent wins... you know since you were the only one not to make that choice."

"Hurtful," said Ron with a head shake, "So hurtful."

"Alright, would you rather attend Illvermony; the American Witch and Wizarding School or Castel-o-brux-o? School in Brazil?" asked Harry, butchering the last one.

"Cast-tell-o-broo-shoo," said Hermione, Rose, and Scorpius at the same time.

"Yes... that," said Harry, he looked at the card, "Brazil is nice."

"Illvermony is up to par with Hogwarts, so I would choose that," said Hermione, she squinted, "Actually... hmm."

"Castelobruxo specializes in Herbology and honestly not my strong point, so Illvermony," said Fred.

"Hmm, Brazilian girls or American girls," said James, "Choices."

"Either way your not getting any action, so, what's the point in that," said Fred, he was hit with a bread stick, "Thank you."

"There better not be any action happening, period," said Ginny, pointing at him.

"Scorpius?" asked James, "I choose Brazil."

"Hmm, I could spend some time with my cousin... but Castelobruxo has better studies in Magizooligy... so Castelobruxo it is," smiled Scorpius.

"Illvermony, ay? Your Mom went to Hogwarts, didn't she?" asked Ginny, Hermione nodded.

"I tutored her once in fifth year. I say once because well... I really had very little free time," said Hermione looking at Harry and Ron.

"It was your idea to start an underground army," muttered Harry, "I just wanted an uprising and to pass my OWLs."

"So very little you wanted," said Ron with a sigh, "Army was key to that though. Organization and all that grandeur."

"I think I'm going with Castelobruxo," said Albus, he looked at Rose, she sighed.

"Well, to prevent your death at the hands of a Lobisomem," scoffed Rose, "Count me in."

"No, I would befriend a Curupira, and we would sit in the trees and observe them," said Scorpius calmly.

"How would you even befriend one," said Rose, as Scorpius whispered what it was to Albus.

"Well we could use Rose then, she has red hair," said Albus, Scorpius shook his head, "Why not. Uncle Ron. How mad would you be if Rose married a genie. Ow!"

"I did not say that. I did not say that at all," said Scorpius as Rose hit both of them with a pillow.

"No idea what's happening, but I want to go and just see whatever it is take place," said Lily, Hugo nodded.

"I don't know, now I'm torn," said Ginny as Hermione laughed, and Ron looked confused.

"Why is our daughter marrying a genie?" asked Ron, Hermione laughed harder, and Ron looked at Harry, Harry shrugged.

"Ow! Stop it Rose," said Albus.

"At this point he would feed us to an Amazon Horned Serpent," said Scorpius as he took the pillow from Rose.

"Good," said Rose, "I hope it only has one tooth."

"Alright, that's enough guys," laughed Ginny drawing a card, she snorted, "I feel like we wrote these on a very anti-Ron day."

"So a Monday," said Harry, he was hit with a pillow, "thru Sunday, then."

"Would you rather spend a year following the Chudley Cannons around on an all expense paid trip or actually follow a good team with Ron as your guide," snorted Ginny, there was a series of snickers and Hugo actually choked on his soda.

"Well that's easy," Scorpius snorted, there were murmurs of agreement.

"Dad, you better brush up on your guide voice," laughed Hugo, Ron gave him a deeply concerned look, but before he could retort, Scorpius continued.

"Chudley Cannons all the way," said Scorpius, there was a moment of silence and he noticed the disturbed looks from a few of them, Albus and Rose looked mortified, "What? Oh come on, Pemberton and Trailers are like the best out there, who else would you want to follow."

"Oh no," said Hermione as she saw the glint in Ron's eye apparently.

"You're a Cannon supporter?" he asked calmly.

"Anyone with taste is..." Scorpius was cut off as Ron grinned at him and he suddenly felt uneasy.

"Thank you!" yelled Ron, he scoffed, "Finally someone who shares my eloquent taste in talent. Have you watched any clips of older games."

"Of coarse," said Scorpius, he felt a strange ease in the tension he'd felt at times in the room, "Pre 1972 games were the best, but my favorite one was the 1997 one..."

"Thank you, explain that to these two," said Ron, pointing to Hugo and Rose.

"I..." What Scorpius was about to say was cut off as Teddy came racing down the stairs, wearing his new Auror robes and completely out of breath.

"There's... been... and incident," he took a deep breath, "Your needed immediately, both of you. Department's gone to shit... now. You two Hermione. Paulson's dead."

The three of them looked at each other before jumping to their feet and speeding off after Teddy, who was already sprinting up the stairs. It was successfully the end of game night.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Facts of Life

**Chapter 7**

 **Facts of Life**

It was later that evening and Harry, Ron, and Hermione had yet to come back in the last four hours. At the moment, they were all in James' room, Fred having chose to spend the night, mostly for gossip purposes more then likely. Fred was laying off the edge of James bed next to the bed's owner, leaning over the edge to where the other's sat on the ground. Save for Lily who had taken over his desk chair a few feet away.

"Man, Paulson," said James with a deep sigh, "Wonder what happened? Teddy's got to be devastated. They we're friends at school."

"He was working in th DM," said Rose with a shrug, "My Dad said that he and Donovan were still working on whatever break in occurred. Which my Dad said was weird."

"Well yeah, why are Aurors following up on a break in where nothing was stolen," said Fred with an eyeroll, "Waist of payroll for Uncle Harry for sure."

"Hardwire," said Albus, remembering Hardwire and Donovan's conversation, "He was harassing Donovan about doing his job and getting a result."

"A result in what," said Rose, "Nothing was even stolen. Mr. Malfoy didn't note anything taken from his notes and Aunt Audrey said she'd not seen anything memorable missing, either."

"I don't know, it was a week ago... I thought it was just Hardwire harassing him because he just got back," said Albus, he looked to Scorpius, he'd recanted it to him, but Scorpius brows were knitted in thought, "Scorpius?"

"Seems irritating to me," said Hugo, he put his book down, "Hardwire's probably just trying to make a big bravado since he's the new boss and no one respects that he is around the Ministry. Figures if he pushed them to make an arrest or investigate the situation, it might get people off his back. Make another problem to avoid a current one."

"What do you mean?" asked Scorpius as a few gave an agreeing noise and other's looked unsure.

"Well, Aunt Audrey says that Hardwire only got the job because of popularity," said Fred with a sad smile, "I mean, he's misplaced valuable items and cursed objects periodically for years."

"Yeah," said James as if it suddenly clicked, "Dad would request Mr. Malfoy or Aunt Audrey to investigate possibly cursed areas before his Aurors went in, not Hardwire. He said Hardwire nearly cost him too many lives because he was careless."

"Really?" asked Scorpius, he thought back to a few years back, "My Dad just assumed it was because they weren't particularly fond of him in the office, so they hoped he'd mess up a get jinxed. He's always brushing up on curse cracking and new methods of detecting dark objects because he was paranoid about it."

"Really?" asked Rose, she smirked, "That's ironic. He's good at it because others hope he's bad at it."

"So Hardwire's not good at his job?" asked Scorpius, he was confused then why was he... it clicked, "You said it was a popularity contest."

"Yeah. I suppose," said James he shrugged, "I think it was a matter of choices at the time. Bigsby retired and it was between Hardwire and your Dad... and Aunt Audrey and our Dad says if it was actually for doing your job it wouldn't be Hardwire..."

"It'd be my Dad," said Scorpius, he felt a mix of anger and upset wash over him, "Because he's capable and experienced. Instead, Hardwire's boss, because... because his last name isn't Malfoy."

A wave of silence washed over the group. James and Fred nodded quietly to themselves, Lily and Hugo stared at each other, Rose scoffed angrily and rolled her eyes, and Albus held a similar bitter look to Scorpius' expression. Scorpius wondered why his Dad always looked so bitter when ever Hardwire was mentioned and when Scorpius had called him his boss. Because apparently, it was pretty common knowledge that his Dad was better fitted for it, but you can't trust a Malfoy. Scorpius thought back to the conversation he'd heard from the tree and what Albus had overheard, and his eyes shot open.

"Well, I think it's stupid," said Lily, "Politics."

"They think my Dad's plotting something," said Scorpius quietly.

"Excuse us?" asked Rose, she looked confused.

"I heard your Uncle Percy talking about it. They are investigating my Dad. Your Aunt Audrey defended him because she knew he didn't do anything, because it doesn't make sense. That's probably why Hardwire's pressing it. If it's common knowledge about him only getting it because he wasn't my Dad, I can imagine there are some who give him crap for it. So, as Hugo said, point the finger to win even more favor. That's the only reason to make a big deal of nothing," said Scorpius, he was glaring at his feet.

"But someone still broke in," said James, there was a murmer of agreement.

"Yeah, and stolen nothing. Aunt Audrey says there's loads in that department that no one knows about. Could someone have gone for information on something versus items? Maybe that room was an accident," asked Fred, there was silence for a bit.

"What about that room with all the Orbs. Hardwire and Donovan were talking in that room..." Albus trailed off as Rose shook her head.

"Aunt Audrey and Mr. Malfoy wouldn't have been so highly questioned. That's the room of Prophecy," said Rose, Scorpius raised a brow as everyone seemed to decided that answered that.

"Why does that matter," said Scorpius.

"Prophecies can only be touched by the one it's about. When they rebuilt the room they made it more impenetrable to be touched even more then they used to be," said James, he seemed to be counting something off on his hand, "There's the Prophecy room, the room Mr. Malfoy is dealing with, The Room of Memories, The Cursed and Unknown Room, Then there's the room that's like the Room of Requirement's at Hogwarts. What ever you need it let's you see it... I'm convinced that Dad must go there to check up on me sometimes..."

"How do you know all that," asked Hugo, he had raised brows, Scorpius looked shocked too, he didn't even know that.

"Pre-Hogwarts adventure practice," smirked Fred, rolling his eyes at James, he looked at Scorpius, "You didn't know that?"

"No," said Scorpius, "My Dad doesn't talk much about his work place, except minor things. Like dealing with something weird or funny. At least not to my sister's and I."

"Your sister knows this," said James, "Surprised she never said anything."

"You never told us," scoffed Lily, Albus glared, "You tell us your lame adventures but not exciting ones with rooms that show you what you asks or a room of memories?"

"Classify lame," said Fred, he glared, "I'm a part of most of those you know..."

"So what happened tonight, then," said Albus, moving back to their original conversation, "What could have happened that would end up with an Auror dead."

Rose was awake late that night, everyone else was out. Her mind was piecing together all the information she had heard like a puzzle. There were so many pieces missing and they didn't know if that had anything to do with what happened to Paulson tonight at all. Rose's mind fell to Paulson, she'd only met him once, and he'd seemed like a very organized and well meaning person. Her Dad always said he was very meticulous and hard working... however her mind fell back to their conversations earlier. It didn't make sense that a break in where nothing was taken was so important, and Scorpius was right about the fact it seemed more an investigation on his Dad... This even made sense with what she heard at her grandparents the past week. Audrey seemed to be working more then normal without being asked, perhaps her Aunt speculated the same and wanted to make sure that Draco wasn't being left without support. She supposed they were work friends at least, it wasn't like her Aunt grew up with any prejudice towards the Malfoy's being from another country and all.

Rose heard a light sigh a little ways from her. They'd all crashed in James' room since it was the biggest and to be honest, the cleanest. She looked over towards the sigh and saw Scorpius through the little light in the room, he was staring at the ceiling. He was probably thinking about his Dad right now just like she was. She slid around Albus's snoring frame so she was close to his head, he apparently noticed her before she managed her military crawl through her cousin's.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, his voice sounded tired.

"I was thinking about everything we talked about. Which means my minds not capable of doing any sleeping," she smirked, "You?"

"Same," he sighed, "I'm hoping whatever tonight was has nothing to do with the DM... Something tells me if it does... well I don't want to think about it."

"Scorpius," said Rose with a deep thought, "Maybe it doesn't. My Dad mentioned Paulson was closing a case a few days ago, the whole Department of Mysteries might actually have been that..."

"I..." Scorpius fell silent at they heard noise downstairs, they were back.

A few seconds later, Scorpius followed behind Rose as they crept down the stairs of the Potter house, both glad that Snuffles hadn't followed them, or it would be very hard to eavesdrop. The light in the kitchen was on as the two made their way through the dining room. Scorpius expected to hide behind the small wall seperating the rooms, but felt Rose grab his arm and motion towards the pantry. He raised a brow but followed. They closed the door as they got in, and were able to partially see motion in the kitchen as well as hear. Scorpius knew Rose and Albus must do this often in the past. He listened in, closely.

"Ron, I just don't buy it," came Hermione, "Nothing is making sense."

"You read the statement, Hermione, why are we debating this?" came Ron's reply, he sounded annoyed, "It's an open and shut case."

"Ron, if there's one thing we've learned in all our life is that... if it seems easy, it really isn't," scoffed Hermione, "I'm not saying it's not plausible, but the responses seemed to rehearsed."

"Hardwire witnessed the whole thing," said Ron, he sighed, he sounded angry now, "Why is this such an issue? Because it involves certain people?"

"It's a factor, Ron," said Harry, finally speaking up from farther in the kitchen, "There's a lot of red flags, Ron. Why was Paulson there? He and Donovan closed the case. There was no reason for Paulson to be there by himself no less."

"I don't know Harry, and unfortunatly we can't ask Mike Paulson. You know why? Because he died tonight, so I don't much care for minor details. We were told what happened, and even if adding up to tonight doesn't make sense. This case. This murder. Is closed," said Ron, he seemed to escilating in anger.

"It's not over until I say it is, Ron," Harry sounded just as sharp in his tone.

"What has gotten into you Harry. If this was anyone else, you wouldn't be questioning my interigation?" said Ron, they could hear Hermione trying to calm him down.

"I believe he's capable of it," came the calm response from Harry.

"Well excuse me if I question your judgement," said Ron, there was a scoff, "If you recall, you don't always have the best history of that."

"Ron," came Hermione's voice harshly, and Ginny finally spoke.

"Oh, and your any different," snapped Ginny, "Or only because Harry is defending someone he thinks is innocent, that you don't like."

"That's what this is. I took the statements... so... because I'm not a fan of someone... I would happily alter what really happened?" asked Ron, his voice was a mixture of anger and hurt.

"That's not..." Hermione was cut off.

"They are questioning my integrity, Hermione. That's exactly that," said Ron, he huffed, "Isn't it?"

"Ron, I'm questioning your integrity or your work. I'm simply wondering if perhaps your blinded..." Harry was cut off.

"That's questioning my integrity, Harry," Ron's voice was unreadable, he sighed shakily, "When you finish signing the papers for the case Harry. Let me know."

"Ron," said Harry, he was trying to be calming now, "Please, don't take these questions as me saying your not just doing your job. We all have a history, and that will undoubtably come into play and I want all our 'I's dotted and our 'T's crossed..."

"No, you don't Harry. Your trying to sound diplomatic," said Hermione, she sighed, "Ron, Harry does need to ask these questions..."

"I'm fine Hermione, I don't need you to sugar coat it," said Ron, "Harry, let me know when your done reviewing the case and sign it. Let's go home Hermione. Rose and Hugo are sleeping we can get them in the morning."

"Ron..." Harry said.

"Harry, I'm not in the mood to continue this tonight. I don't want us insulting each other more then we already have," said Ron, he was taking calming breaths, he was trying not to loose it.

"We'll be back in the morning," said Hermione, the inaudible whispers prior obviously talking to Ginny, there were two 'POP' sounds.

"Harry, what was that?" asked Ginny, there was no response from Harry, "Harry?"

"I'm not sure what's going on Gin and I just feel in my heart that something's not right. But what am I going to do?" asked Harry, he sounded stressed more then anything.

"Your job," said Ginny, "You're an Auror, trust your instincts. If you don't want to sign the paperwork... if you think something's not right... you do your job? Evidence and statement's be damned. I'll be upstairs, okay."

"Yeah," came a sigh from Harry and Ginny walked passed the pantry door and up the stairs, the kitchen light turned off as a light from Harry's office gave way.

"That was interesting," came the voice of Lily right behind Scorpius and Rose, the two jumped, Rose enough mind set to throw her hand over Scorpius mouth as he yelled.

"When the bloody hell did you get here?" asked Rose, letting go of Scorpius.

"Around 'Hardwire witnessed...' Scorpius, are you okay?" asked Lily, Rose looked at him, he was very pale and looked on edge.

"Are they saying my Dad had something to do with what happened to Paulson... they are, aren't they?" asked Scorpius, they had never said his Dad's named, but if Hardwire was involved then that meant the DM was involved.

"I don't know," said Rose, she spoke cautiously, "My Dad's really good at his job, and I don't think he would do anything just because he didn't like some one. But do you think your Dad is capable of killing someone?"

"No," said Scorpius, confidently.

"Well, I'd hope you'd know your Dad better then them," said Lily, she patted Scorpius shoulder, "But, you don't know for sure, do you? Why don't you go talk to my Dad?"

"I..." What Scorpius was about to say was cut off.

"Why are you all still in here," came Harry from the doorway, they all quickly stood, knocking down some can good and Rose smacking her head into Scorpius, "Are you three okay."

"Daddy, can you stop doing that," said Lily as she picked up the cans.

"Perhaps you need a better hiding place," said Harry with a tired smile, "Alright, out of the pantry. Rose. Scorpius, you alright?"

"Fine," said both as they followed Lily and Harry out of the pantry.

"Mr. Potter..." said Scorpius quickly, he already knew that he'd been listening, so...

"Scorpius, why don't we talk in my office, alright," said Harry, he pointed at Lily and then to Rose, "No extendable ears. Upstairs you two."

"We're going," said Rose, grabbing Lily's hand and walking towards the stairs, she gave Scorpius a reassuring look and he knew she'd still be up when he was done talking to Harry.

"I'm sorry I was eavesdropping..." began Scorpius as they went into Harry's office, Harry laughed.

"Scorpius, your fine. There are no secrets in this house... or this family in general... I don't know why we even try really," said Harry with a smile as he sat down across from Scorpius, "I'm not sure how much you heard..."

"We missed the first ten minutes or so," said Scorpius, nodding, Harry nodded, "My Dad's involved isn't he?"

"It appears so, Scorpius..." said Harry, Scorpius could tell he was thinking about what to say next.

"If you all think my Dad staged a break in or if you think he has something to do with Paulson's death. Your wrong," said Scorpius, he felt anxious, "My Dad wouldn't kill anyone."

"Scorpius..."

"I know you've known my Dad longer, but I know him better. My Dad's always told us about all the thing's he's done because he wants us to not do any of that, and I know my Dad. Mr. Potter, there's no way he did either of those things," said Scorpius, he was venting now, he wasn't sure if it was from the talk earlier, the fact Mr. Potter seemed to be nodding... or even if it was just the way people spoke about his family, "My Dad's not who everyone thinks he is and he wouldn't do anything to cost him his job or..."

"Scorpius..." said Harry calmly, trying to get a word in, but Scorpius continued.

"I'm not just saying this because he's my Dad. I know who he is. He works all the time to build up our family name, he wouldn't do anything stupid like breaking in to take something..." Scorpius heard his own voice crack, and stopped to breath before he started yelling.

"Scorpius, I believe you," said Harry, and Scorpius could tell he was thinking about something with a far away look before he continued, "But it's not as easy as believing and not believing... it's complicated."

"Is it complicated because of who he is?" asked Scorpius, he felt his chest hurt, he watched Harry's face, his brows furrowed and he gave a sigh as if factoring in Scorpius words before he spoke.

"It's a contributing factor," said Harry honestly, "But it's more then that... Scorpius. Your Dad confessed."

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Confessions and Consequences

**Chapter 8**

 **Confessions and Consequences**

"It doesn't add up," said Rose as she paced Albus' room where Scorpius sat with a fixed look out th window and Albus leaning against the window across from him, "What else did he say?"

"My Dad confessed," said Scorpius flatly, he felt lost in his thoughts.

"That doesn't mean he's guilty," said Lily, who sat with Hugo at the end of the bed, Scorpius looked at her.

"Yes, Lily, add more confusion to the issue we've been dealing with for the last few hours," scoffed Hugo.

"No, I'm saying, confessions have many factors and stressors," said Lily with a sigh, Scorpius looked at her and she gave a hopeful smile, "He could feel guilty about events leading up to Paulson's death or hopeless that no one would believe him, like Sirius did with our grandparents. There's memory altering... there's the imperius curse..."

"I got nothing," said James as he and Fred came in, "Dad kicked us out."

"Well, busting into the room and demanding answers and right way to get grounded let alone told to leave," said Fred, he looked behind them , "Why, hello Auntie Ginny."

"Go home Fred," said Ginny, Fred looked wide eyed before she gave a half smile, "Angelina called and demanded your return. Someone's supposed to be helping at the shop."

"Bye all," said Fred quickly and he sprinted down the hall.

"Rose, Hugo. Your Mom's here," said Ginny.

"But..." Rose looked frustrated as she looked at Scorpius, Albus was looking at his Mom with question, she leaned towards them, "I'll call when I get home. I'll see if I can find out anything more."

...

It was hours later that Rose sat in her room bitterly. She was lost in thought about all the facts that didn't line up, trying to make sense of it all. Neither of her parents would talk about it, and now she'd been sent to her room because of it now. What had Mr. Malfoy been doing that would prompt the need to kill Paulson. If he didn't do it, why would he confess. What had actually taken place. Scorpius had seemed adamant that his Dad wouldn't kill someone and what very little had been told to them and what she'd heard, it seemed Harry thought the same thing. She knew her Dad wouldn't coerce a confession out of someone so that couldn't be it... a knock came at the door.

"Rosie, are you done glaring at people," it was Ron as he opened the door.

"I just wanted to know what happened, I'm sorry I made a scene," said Rose with a sigh as she sat up to look at her Dad as he came in.

"I understand, but there are some things I can't tell you," said Ron, he sighed, "No matter who it involves."

"You tell us loads of stories about confessions and stuff. I think you just don't want to tell us because we know who it does involve," said Rose calmly, Ron raised a brow, "Well?"

"Fair enough," he sighed, and ran his hand through his hair before looking at her, "Rose, sometimes what people think is not always what things are..."

"Dad, are you seriously giving me a speech that didn't work on me when I was nine and your tried to tell me about Krumpus stories?" asked Rose, his brows furrowed, "Also, you, Mom, and Uncle Harry always says to trust our guts. And Scorpius is pretty adamant he knows his Dad well enough to know he wouldn't kill someone."

"I'm sure there are things he doesn't know about his father, either," said Ron with a slight glare, Rose shot up and looked at him.

"Maybe. Or Maybe he knows him better because he doesn't judge on his past," said Rose, Ron eyes shot open, "I'm simply saying that you and I both know that since the break in earlier this summer, the Aurors have been floating around Mr. Malfoy when there was no reason too... nothing was even taken... Aunt Audrey..."

"I don't like where this little speech is going, but your Aunt Audrey doesn't know what people think and do in their spare time, does she," said Ron haughtily, " No one was gunning for Malfoy. The Department of Mysteries is a highly confidential and crustial department and they were investigating it because there is very sensitive information and dangerous things in there. Very expensive and dangerous things that if one little things goes missing could have serious problems for hundreds of people. So this nonsense your brother and you spouted earlier about it being trivial is not that. Pualson and Donovon were doing their job..."

"Did they only investigate Mr. Malfoy? What about Hardwire, others in the office, even Aunt Audrey," said Rose, she huffed, "You can't only investigate one person because their not popular."

"You think I would tell them only to watch Malfoy? They did investigate others, but funny thing is it was Malfoy that killed Paulson," said Ron, he was clearly trying to talk calmly but Rose could tell there was something else there.

"Did he confess on his own or did he cave and said he did it?" asked Rose, in her head it was simple question but to Ron, it meant something different as his eyes went wide and he stood up from where he'd sat on her bed, looking as if he'd been slapped.

"Do you think I would coerce a confession out of someone because I don't like them?" asked Ron, his voice sounded disgusted, "That I would put my job... my integrity... my reputation on the line for Malfoy? For Malfoy? For what? Because I think he's scum? Because I think he should have been in Azkaban ages ago? I may think that about him, but I would never go out of my way to put him there. He can do that on his own, clearly."

"You have so much anger towards him, Dad. I'm not saying you would do something, but I think Scorpius knows his Dad better then you. Your biased towards him and no I don't think..." Rose was cut off as Ron shook his head and headed towards the door, "Dad?"

"No Rose. I'm done with this," said Ron, he looked hurt and then angry again, "You think you know so much more because of Scorpius' opinion that you'd believe Malfoy incapable of murder that he confessed too... That believing your Dad would coerce a confession from someone just out of spite, makes more sense."

"That's not... Dad? Dad?" asked Rose as Ron left the room she ran after him but with the sound of a POP he was gone, Hugo stood outside the door, giving her a dark look.

"Not cool Rose... Not cool," said Hugo with a deep sigh.

"I didn't say that..." said Rose with a groan.

"It was heavily implied," said Hugo, who turned into his room and closed the door.

...

"Maybe we should talk to my Dad," said Albus, it was very late and really Scorpius hadn't left the room yet, even opting not to go eat when Ginny had called them for dinner.

"About what?" asked Scorpius, "I don't believe my Dad could have killed someone... But he confessed... and even if Lily is right... what good would it do. Malfoy's are guilty simply for being a Malfoy. Even if he hadn't confessed... they were already sure he was guilty of something... no matter what."

"My Dad didn't," said Albus, sitting next to Scorpius, "My Aunt Audrey didn't...sure there's loads of people who may think that... but there's people who don't. Just like there are people who don't like my family and loads who do. I'm certain there is a reasonable explanation for it... and if there is, my Dad will find it. I mean he is Harry Potter."

"Albus, your Dad has loads of other cases and problems... My Dad's isn't one of them, especially if he confessed," sighed Scorpius, he needed to just stay calm until he heard from his Mom, "We can't preach about your surname shouldn't be a factor and then when it's the other way around, use it to an advantage."

"Oh," Albus' face went red and he looked at his feet, it was silent, though they could hear voices downstairs and then James slammed open the door, "Hey!"

"Scorp, your Mom is here and she is NOT happy. I repeat, not happy. Honestly I see where your sister gets her temper," said James, moving aside as Scorpius ran passed, and following after Albus.

They booked it down the stairs and didn't have to go far as the argument in question was in the living room. It dawned on Scorpius that he hadn't seen his mother in nearly a month and she looked very different then he last remembered... Clearly there was a lot more going on with his Aunt and Uncle then he suspected. She looked tired, haggard, her skin was pale apart from her red cheeks, and she looked to have lost a bit of weight, her dark hair was simply pulled back, and she had bags under her eyes.

"Mrs. Malfoy, do calm down," said Harry, though he seemed to have a look of understanding on his face.

"Trust me, this is calm," said Mrs. Malfoy, her voice was sharp but not yelling, as if she was fighting the urge to scream, "As calm as I can be to get a letter that my husband was arrested for murder."

"Someone should have come to talk to you..." Harry's eyes went wide.

"No. A letter. I suppose because Malfoy was the name involved, why extend common protocol and decency. That is not why I'm here," said Mrs. Malfoy, she seemed to have noticed Scorpius, and was trying to control her voice even more, "What I want to know is why after visiting my husband... IN Azakaban mind you... Not the preliminary Ministry confinement center before council... But IN Azkaban. My husband is disoriented. Incoherent. And has no recollection of the passed 48 hours and no ones looking into that."

"Excuse me," said Harry, as if this was all news to him.

"I spent nearly five years as a Healer, I know the effects of someone under an Imperious Curse when I see one, and any second rate guard should be trained to do so. Not make me wait two hours for visitation and arguing about calling their superior," said Mrs. Malfoy, Scorpius felt a rush of relief hit him, and then anger, so his father had been cursed.

"Your certain," said Harry, the sound of his concern seemed to cause Mrs. Malfoy to calm a bit more.

"Certain," said Mrs. Malfoy, with a deep breath, Harry flew passed her and grabbed his coat.

"Ginny I'll be back. Mrs. Malfoy, I'll take care of this," said Harry and with the sound of a Pop he was gone.

"Knew it," whispered Lily next to Scorpius, causing him to jump, "I think your Mom needs a hug Scorpius."

"Uh, yeah," said Scorpius as he left his spot on the stairs to go by his Mom.

"Scorpius," sighed his Mom, he could see she'd been crying earlier despite her warm smile as she hugged him, there was an awkward silence in the room before a calmer Mrs. Malfoy quickly looked at Ginny, standing across from them and the Potter children on the stairs, "Mrs. Potter.. I.."

"Would you like some tea?" asked Ginny, with a half smile.

"I do apologize for the outburst in your home," said Mrs. Malfoy as she let go of Scorpius, he moved to the stairs, assuming he should get his things, Ginny waved her hand is a dismissive manor,"I don't want to trouble you any further. You don't have to go to any trouble... Scorpius..."

"You all should probably get some sleep," said Ginny looking at the kids, she smiled at Mrs. Malfoy, "It's no trouble."

"Ginny is it?" asked Mrs. Malfoy, she looked unsure of what to do and looked at Scorpius in her confusion he smiled at his Mom, and indicated to follow Ginny.

"Something a bit stronger then tea, then," said Ginny, she followed slowly behind her into the kitchen.

"Looks like every things going to work out," said Albus as they slowly retreated upstairs, he was beaming, and Scorpius felt lighter, but still confused.

"No really," said James, they looked at them, Lily had a similar troubled look, "This means way more things are happening then anyone thought. If your Dad is under the Imperius Curse... who did it?"

"And what are they trying to hide," said Lily, they all shared a look as they reached the landing.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Twisted Turns

I WILL BE FINISHING THIS! Don't worry readers, but if you could do me a favor and send some reviews my way. Thanks loves!

Alright, just a **note** to readers...this is more a note about Astoria... I will **NOT** be killing her off. There will be issues that arise due to her family having cursed issues and all, but I will not be killing her off. Also I made her a Hufflepuff. JK never confirmed she was in Slytherin which would explain why she wasn't even mentioned unlike Daphne.

 **Chapter 9**

 **Twisted Turns**

"How is everything going?" asked Rose as she lay on her bed, Albus and Scorpius on the phone.

"Quite," said Scorpius, she could tell he was looking off somewhere by the sound difference, "It's been three days and my Dad's finally out of his fog, but he hasn't said much, at least to us. My Mom and he have been talking all day, but apparently Nova and Vega had no luck listening in."

"They sound like Lily and Hugo at family function," said Albus, he sighed, "My Dad hasn't been home since... well not while I'm awake mind you. I'm sure he's dealing with a lot of backlash. Anything from Uncle Ron."

"My Dad hasn't so much as looked at me, and it's infuriating. I didn't mean to imply anything, but now since it's confirmed that Mr. Malfoy was under spell, he probably thinks I don't trust him at all," sighed Rose, "But nothing on my end. There's something else going on in the DM. None of this makes a lick of sense."

"Well, everyone seemed worried something was taken, is there anything specific they might have been looking for..." Albus trailed off.

"My Dad told me they have so many dangerous and classified things that it's imperative that everything be detailed. Mom says, they want to initiate a muggle based computer log so other departments in the law Enforcement can also track. Like the Minister, and Uncle Harry. Make a more detailed line of evidence," said Rose, she was silent and then, "I don't think my Dad did it."

"Uncle Ron goofs about and he may be very vocal about disliking people, but he would never do something like that for no good reason or personal gain," said Albus,"Scorpius?"

"Hmm, I was listening. My sisters are forming a united eavesdropping front. My Grandparents are here and things seem to be going south. I'll have to call you back," and with that Scorpius clicked off.

"I was going to wish him luck," said Rose she sighed, "Albus, I feel my Dad didn't do it, but it wont be long until people start pulling at that conclusion. Has James found anything out?"

"Nothing," came James' voice, "Fred and I gave our best but no go. I wish there was a way to get into the Ministry without our parents around."

"How long have you been on here?" asked Albus, he sounded annoyed.

"We've been on since the beginning," came Lily's voice, "Hugo's been listening in too."

"Thanks Lil," came a scoff from Hugo.

"You know Daddy makes a big deal about not being told things when he was younger and yet... we are not let in on anything unless we fuss over it," Lily sighed, "If we knew all the facts I'm sure Rose could figure it out."

"What about me?" came Hugo haughtily.

"Yeah way to diss us all," came James, "Right Al?"

"Hm? What? I was thinking," came Albus.

"Honestly Albus, you can speak and think at the same time you know," said Rose, she hit her head against her pillow.

"No he can't, his head would explode," said James, he snorted at his own joke.

"At least I can think of things," said Albus, James was silent and then a door was heard, "Ow!"

"I really hate to interrupt this lovely not-so-secret discussion, but I would like to make a phone call," came Hermione's voice with a sigh.

"Bye," came all five and Rose tossed the phone on the bed quickly. It was barely three minutes later when a knock came at her door, "Come in."

"Rose," Hermione opened the door and leaned against the frame a bit, "I know you and the other's are very invested in what's going on right now, but I assure you. We will find out what's going on. Despite your little conference, we are well aware there's something bigger going on."

"Well, then what is it," said Rose, Hermione gave her a stern look, "You and I both know that no one is going to stop digging and we'll find out eventually."

"... I know," sighed Hermione and she closed the door as she came in and sat down next to Rose, "Rose, the reason why, as your Dad said, that the Department of Mysteries was being deeply investigated after the ledged break in... was because it harbors so many dangerous things. Any number of things can be used for horrible intentions and because of poor prior handling, there is no correct log of these items and they could just get back out there. Mr. Malfoy was particularly investigated because he is in charge of the listing and scaling of these items. No, he's not the only one aware of the items in there, but he is near them constantly and for that he may have been scrutinized more then others..."

"So he was being targeted then," said Rose, she felt confusion and slight anger at this, but before she could state that her Hermione shook her head.

"It may seem that way, but he was watched closer because of his job duties and... I really hate saying this, but reputation. No one doubts Mr. Malfoy's ability to accesses and deal with heavily cursed items, but his family has a history of trading, purchasing, and illegally owning these items. In fact when he first began working in that department. There was a heavy controversy about it," sighed Hermione, Rose could tell she felt strained telling her this.

"But he's worked there for years and according to Uncle Harry, he does his job better then most the department. Even last Christmas Aunt Audrey said that he should be the Head of the Department but Hardwire would get it because of Mr. Malfoy not being a favorite. Is that why?" asked Rose, Hermione nodded, "That's so stupid. If they never intended for him to advance, why did they hire him?"

"Well, there was a lot of factors. Non-Discrimination laws, the new Ministry Regime, a few people having a tantrum, and ultimately Andre Kareem hiring him and ignoring the complaints. Kareem was the Head at that time. But in all honesty, it was a big deal at the time. Because he had been working so well when this happened, especially after being denied the promotion, there was a lot more focus on him. But your Aunt Audrey was investigated, and everyone who was working in the department at the time was fully investigated as well. We don't know why Paulson went back there, we don't know why he didn't take Donovan. I doubt Mr. Malfoy will have much of a memory and we may never know that exact detail," Hermione sighed, and smiled at Rose, "I hope that was helpful."

"Do you think that whoever killed Paulson and tried to frame Mr. Malfoy... Do you think they were trying to get something in particular," said Rose, Hermione looked at her for a solid thirty seconds.

"There are a few items that we are currently trying to locate, but dark magic and cursed items are making a comback on the Dark Market... and since most reside in the Department of Mysteries. One items in not really the problem," said Hermione, she looked at her watch, and got up, "I need to get started on dinner otherwise we'll be eating out again."

"Mom?" asked Rose as Hermione kissed the top of her messy hair, "Does Dad hate me?"

"What? No," said Hermione with wide eyes she sighed and gave a sad smile, "Your Dad has a lot on his mind right now and I think he just needs time to sort that out."

"Are you sure?" asked Rose, she felt her face go warm and she kept herself calm, "He hasn't even looked at me. He think I'm accusing him, but I wasn't and..."

"I know," said Hermione, she smiled, "It'll be fine, I promise. Now, I need to make dinner, and I'm sure you have a few phone calls to make."

Scorpius didn't question his sister's apparent shopping in France's new Weasley shop, or how they'd managed it without their grandparents knowing, or why it was Nancy who had been the one to purchase a majority of the loot, all he knew was that it would have been nice if they'd bought him a pair of extendable ears.

"What did they say? Scorpius' head is in the way," said Vega in a low whisper as she bumped heads with him trying to share the one ear, "Ow."

"Stop moving so much and you'd be fine," sighed Nancy, she rolled her eyes, "Scorpius why didn't you tell us this was all going on."

"I thought you knew," replied Scorpius.

"Honestly, we go to France for less then a month and come back to Daddy in Azkaban, a Ministry uproar, the Imperius curse," sighed Nova, "Clearly we can't rely on your informant skills."

"Well excuse me," sighed Scorpius, Nancy hushed them.

"I think... I think there's someone else in there," stated Nancy, "They must have used the floo network."

Scorpius listened closely, he could hear his Dad was talking to someone, and he now noticed that his grandparents, particularly his grandfather Lucius, was now silent. He really couldn't hear much, eventually Vega sighed and her brown hair left his vision as she went to share Vega's extendable ear instead. Finally thier voices were no longer muffled and distant, he could hear them clearly.

"That's Mr. Potter," said Scorpius, Harry was here now.

"Shh," said Nancy, once again waving a furious hand at her siblings, "There talking about the murder." Scorpius fell into silence.

"I didn't mean to interrupt this family meeting and I could have come back later," said Harry, he sounded uncomfortable, but cleared his throat, "However, it's imperative that now that your clear headed we can figure out what happened."

"He intended on coming to talk to you tomorrow," said Lucius, there was something said between he and Narcissa but it was unheard.

"It's fine, Potter, best get it now I'm out of the fog, but there's not much to tell. It's all a blur really. The last fluid thought I remember was that I had gone to the office to try and add more items to that silly muggle contraption. I don't even remember making it to the office," said Draco, he sounded irritated but Scorpius was sure it was at not remembering, "Then suddenly there's vision of Hardwire saying something, Audrey yelling, and then... Astoria sitting across from me and I'm in Azkaban. Those are honestly my only memories. If you need me to take Verita..."

"That's not necessary, I believe you," said Harry, he sighed, "And I am very sorry for what occurred. I will personally be taking over this case."

"Should I be relieved, or scared," chuckled Draco, Scorpius couldn't tell if it was meant as a joke or an actual worry.

"What about Weasley," it was Lucius, "Will you be investigating that so called partner of yours?"

"Father, not now..." Draco was cut off.

"I find it very interesting that he'd be left in charge of the interrogation to begin with, given our family histories," Lucius scoffed.

"Ron is a skilled Auror, despite passed issues. I know he did not use the Imperius Curse on Draco, but I will be following up with looking into it. Looking at it closely, if was a momentary lapse in judgement if anything," said Harry, he sounded like he was fighting anger now.

"A serious one," came Lucius.

"Enough," it was both Draco and Narcissa to say this.

"Thank you for stopping by Mr. Potter, and if Draco remembers anything he will let you know," said Astoria, she was clearly trying to defuse anything that may occur, "And tell Ginny, thanks for the recipes."

"Will do. Good night," and a flaring sound marked the exit of Harry.

"Wonder what recipe," said Vega, she was hushed, "It's nearly dinner, I was wondering if its going to be a factor. Is that the phone?"

"Will you be quite," said Nova, before opting to cover Vega's mouth.

"The nerve," came Lucius' voice, "Barging in here. For all we know, Weasley had something to do with putting you under Imperius curse... and Astoria talking recipes with his wife."

"Astoria, dear, why don't we go check on the house elves for dinner," said Narcissa, Scorpius knew his Mom must have been ready to blow up at his grandfather by the quick exit that was made, it was silent for a moment.

"I think you've had enough wine, Father," said Draco, a sound of tired agitation in his tone.

"Mom's probably going to check on us, why don't you keep her busy in case she does," said Nancy quickly to Nova and Vega, Vega scoffed but was dragged off by Nova, "You should..."

"No," said Scorpius, knowing that his sister simply wanted him to leave so he wouldn't hear what might be discussed, they went back to listening.

"Don't tell me what to do Draco," said Lucius, he scoffed, "Honestly, sending you cheap wines as an apology for persecuting you without proper hearings. We should sue..."

"Out family has too much to deal with already, I'm not adding anything on it for no good reason," sighed Draco, a glass hitting a table was heard.

"No good... are you serious Draco. You disregard serious things like their nothing. Do you not think they did anything wrong in the slightest?" asked Lucius, "You have gone so soft Draco, ever since you married..."

"Say one thing about my wife father, and I will not hesitate to throw you out of my house," said Draco sharply, there was a deep groan.

"Your house Draco? This is our family home," there was the sound of wine being poured, "Back on topic then I suppose. What do you plan on doing about this whole debacle."

"Let them figure out who killed Paulson and tried to frame me," sighed Draco, he groaned, "Why can't I remember?"

"So your going to let Weasley just curse you and let it go," there was a dark tone in Lucius' voice, "Let Weasley's and Potters walk all over out family like normal then... ever since the war..."

"Just shut up Father," said Draco, it was a warning, followed by silence, "Father?... Father?"

"What's he doing?" asked Scorpius, as he suddenly heard a chair slide rapidly and then a large thump sound.

"Father! Mother! Astoria! Come quick!" Draco was yelling in a panic, "Father?"

Scorpius jumped up as Nancy shoved open the door to see what was happening. The scene came into full view near the fireplace. A series of baskets and a few empty bottles of wine lay sprawled out, a broken wine glass on the floor, Lucius collapsed on the ground, the chair tipped over, Draco over Lucius, his hands on his face, trying to check his breathing. Suddenly Astoria and Narcissa ran through the door nearest the kitchens. A stream of blood came from Lucius mouth, masking as a dark red wine, but it seemed to spread of its own accord.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Pointing Fingers

_**On VERY temporary Hiatus.**_

 _ **I will be back in March at the latest, hopefully sooner. I am currently switching careers and due to moving and settling in I will not be able to post as frequently as I would like. THIS WILL be finished, hopefully by end of March.**_

 _ **I am posting this to let you know I WILL be continuing the story but it will be a few weeks.**_

 _ **Much Love,**_

 _ **GT**_

 **Reviews** make me happy, thanks for the Reviews!

 **Chapter 10**

 **Pointing Fingers**

"Poison? How very Malfoy," scoffed Ron, as he and Harry talked in his office a few days later, "Good of old Lucius to finish off a few bottles before it kicked in, not going to be easy to pinpoint it."

"Yes, and that's a problem," responded Harry with a deep sigh, it was quite.

"James, can you share the ears?" asked Dominique; she, James, Albus, Rose, Fred, Victorie, Mayella, and Teddy were currently hiding in the pantry listening in to the office.

"Excuse me, it's my birthday," scoffed James, Fred yanked the ear, "Excuse you."

"Don't you think Ginny's going to notice we're all MIA?" asked Mayella.

"Lily's buying us time," said Albus, he could almost see the fake melt down his sister was having over a non-existent dress that was missing.

"Shh," said Teddy, waving them off.

"Why is it... are you joking Harry? I'm a suspect?" said Ron with disgust in his voice, "Why the bloody hell am I a suspect?"

"Because two of the wines came from your secretary," said Harry, "I for one minute don't believe you had anything to do with it, but Rita Skeeter got a hold of the story. Gin can only muzzle her for a few days..."

"Your joking," scoffed Ron, they could hear him sit down, "First I'm blamed for Malfoy and the Imperius curse, now poisoning? Well this is shaping up to be a lovely summer. My daughter thinks I'm a monster, the media thinks I'm a lying attempted murderer. Fantastic."

"Ron, you know that's not true," sighed Harry, he cleared his throat, "But I'm going to have to crack down on this case immediately. I was already handling it, but it's getting out of hand quickly."

"I don't think that..." Rose was shushed.

"We know Rosie," said Teddy, "But we need to keep quite..."

"Teddy?" asked Victorie, "Can't you go in there, your on the case too."

"...I suppose I could," said Teddy, everyone looked at him, Victorie kissed him on the cheek, "I'm on it, gang."

"Hey, the agreement was no snogging of any kind at my birthday party," said James, sharply.

"We're going to snog in every photo," said Victorie, James glared at her as Teddy snuck out of the pantry.

"Hey, you two, what's happening in here?" asked Teddy.

"I'm figuring out how to word my resignation," sighed Ron, there was the sound of a chair moving.

"Ron, your joking," stated Harry, "You can't be serious?"

"I am Harry. I'd rather resign before my name and hard work gets dragged through the mud or my families," said Ron, Teddy butted in.

"You can't resign... do you know the field day Skeeter would have if after these allegation you resigned. She would spew it like you were covering your tracks or something," said Teddy.

"He's right," said Harry, "We need to figure out who broke into the Department of Mysteries. If we can find that, we may be able to find a trail to why Paulson went there that night, who killed him, and who tried to frame Malfoy."

"I know we're looking at it like its one case, but what if its not," said Teddy, "What if they were separate incidents completely."

"Yes, and what if Malfoy's crying wolf," said Ron, there was silence, "I am not saying that, stop giving me that look, Harry. I'm simply saying its too much of a coincidence to think that there not related incidents."

"I'll be talking to Donovan in the morning," said Harry, "I need to trace every bit of evidence they had. We'll talk more about this later. I'm sure Lily's breakdown is falling short and everyone's legs are probably cramped in the pantry."

"... go," said Fred, as they all began to book it out of the pantry.

Rose sat in silence that night, she'd yet to be able to talk to her Dad and she hadn't even seen him at the end of the party. Though there was an epic sword fight happening between James and some of his friends from school that kind of gained attention and broke two windows. She sat in her reading chair in her room, yet the book had yet to be opened passed the second page. Her mind was racing. Both in part of the concern for Scorpius' family, but mostly because of her Dad's words. He was under the assumption that she thought of him as a monster. She knew that he thought she considered him capable of murder and she didn't... did she. No. She shook her head, several wines had been drank by Lucius Malfoy. Two of which came from Ron's office, which was sent by his secretary... but knowing her Dad... that was never something he would do. If he had felt wrong in the slightest, he would have pushed it aside for a few weeks and then gone and discussed it in person. She heard her Mom in the library and decided to inquire where her Dad was.

"Mom? Hey Mom?" asked Rose, leaning in the doorway, "Mom?"

The library and office combo was dark and silent now. Rose looked back down the unlit hall, save for a small stream under Hugo's door from his reading light. She knew the house elves would be asleep now, as they only worked until eight on Friday's, if they were even home. She closed the door slightly but something didn't feel right, she stepped away from the door and watched it. She heard the sound of a click and a light appeared under the door. Her eyes shot open, someone was in their house. Rose quickly crept to her parents and bolted through the door to see Hermione sleeping, she quickly shook her Mom awake.

"Mom. There's someone in the house," said Rose, quietly, "Mom."

"Rose what..." asked a bleary eyed Hermione, "Your Dad probably just got..."

"No Mom, there is some one in the office, not Dad," said Rose, it couldn't be her Dad, why would he sit in the dark and pretend not to hear her, she knew it wasn't.

"Stay here," said Hermione, quickly getting up and grabbing her wand off the night stand, "I mean it, stay here."

"But..." Rose was silent and watched as her Mom made her way quickly to the library door, the light was off now.

With a swing of the door Hermione sent out a blast with her wand and Rose could hear a large shattering sound and the slam of a door. The sound of a light switch and a deep sigh, made her disobey her Mom and simply go look. Hermione stood in the office, scratching her head. The desk lamp had gone through a window and no one was in the room, but along with the window a shelf of books dropped to thr ground, causing Hermione to just stare. She looked at Rose and gave a tired smile.

"There's no one here Rosie... I think..."

"Mom. I heard noise in here, the light was off, I closed the door, the light came on. There was someone in here," said Rose, but as she spoke doubt began to take over.

"Well now the only thing in here in a broken window and shelf, and a..." Hermione stopped talking and looked at the desk for a second, before shaking her head in dismissal, "Maybe your Dad popped in before heading back to the office. He and your Uncle are getting all the papers together for the whole Mysteries Case... Go to bed, sweetheart."

"Mom...I..." Rose began.

"What happened?" asked Hugo with a confused look as he took off his headphones in route to the bathroom, "Did the lamp go out the window? I knew that thing was sentient."

"So how's your grandfather?" asked Albus as he walked around the kitchen making a late snack on the phone, "Sorry you couldn't come today, but James' understands."

"He's doing okay," said Scorpius, he sat in the small office on the phone, eating a cupcake that looked like it had a better past life, courtesy of his sisters, "My Grandmother seems pretty sure he's not going to be drinking wine ever again. Tell James that despite the fact my sister didn't respond to him, she appreciated the invitation."

"Did she?" asked Albus, the image of Nanartemis Malfoy appreciating anything from James was very unimaginable.

"It was somewhere in her speech," said Scorpius, "I haven't heard from Rose in days, is everything okay?"

"Well, I'm not sure if she's more upset that my Uncle Ron thinks she hates him, when she doesn't... or the fact her Dad's under investigation."

"Really? For what? My Dad said he wasn't going to make a big deal or spectacle about the Azkaban thing?" asked Scorpius, shock was evident in his voice.

"No, about the wine thing. He's adamint that he didn't send wine, but my Dad says two bottles were from his seceretary..." Albus ranted, suddenly not sure if he should continue.

"Seriously? My Dad didn't say anything about that..."

"I guess Rita Skeeter got a hold of the whole thing and I guess it's going to be in the media soon, my Mom's trying to bar it as long as she can... but I don't know why it would be headline," said Albus.

"My Dad said something about poison being ironic... Oh," said Scorpius like something had clicked, "Well clearly someone wants my Dad out of the picutre for some reason... and they know details about my Dad's past. I'll call you back."

"What does... Scorp?... right," Albus hung up the phone and looked at the cake before picking up his fork.

"Al?" Albus dropped his cake as he spun around to look at his Dad walking in the doorway, "Your up late..."

"I was hungry," said Albus, looking at the cake with a sigh, "Just got off the phone with Scorpius."

"How's he doing?" asked Harry with a raised brow at the hour, he put down a box of papers, Albus raised a brow, "Case."

"That's a lot of paperwork for something that might not or might have happened," said Albus, the cake vanished as Harry waved his wand, "Want cake, there's two pieces left."

"I'll pass. Better save that for James," shrugged Harry.

"Scorpius had an epiphany and he will call me back," said Albus, he grabbed another piece of cake.

"Yeah, well, I hope I have an epiphany before Monday papers," said Harry sitting down.

"Well, he said there was irony about the fact someone tried to use poison to kill his Dad and that they would have to know something about his Dad's past... Dad?" asked Albus as Harry's eyes widened and he got up and headed to his office, "I'm sure glad everyone's figuring this puzzle out... maybe give me a corner piece or something to work with."

Scorpius walked into his Dad's office, he was staring at the muggle computer and a bunch of papers. It was odd seeing his Dad with muggle things, especially since his Dad practically panicked with the phone when he had to use it. He looked tired, though he wasn't even sure his Dad had slept for nearly a week at this point.

"Dad?" asked Scorpius, his Dad jumped as he looked up, "Are you busy?"

"Scorpius, what are you doing up, it's late?" asked Draco, looking at the hour, and across the room near the door beside Scorpius, "I shouldn't even be up."

"I was talking to Albus," Draco raised his brow, Scorpius smirked, "On the phone... and we were talking about the media and the poison and.. Dad, remember what you told me about you and the poison in your sixth year, well, Mr. Weasley is being investigated and it dawned on me... if he did it, why would he do something so obvious. Whoever broke, killed Paulson, and tried to kill you... has to be someone who knows the connection with it."

"It would be rather stupid to be that obvious, wouldn't it," came a small chuckle from behind Scorpius, he swung around to see Ron sitting in the office chair with a bunch of papers surrounding him.

"Mr. Weasley, this is... Hello," said Scorpius, he was so confused.

"Scorpius," nodded Ron with a smirk, "Thanks for the vote of confidence in not being obvious if I tried to kill Malfoy."

"I'd hope he'd do better then that when he eventually tries," said Draco, looking back at the computer, "Unfortunately, more people know that connection then I'm happy about."

"So... what's happening?" asked Scorpius, he felt like he was in a different reality.

"Whoever is playing games is now trying to point fingers," said Ron, he didn't look to happy about the current situation, "So instead of letting everyone get played, we intend to win the game first."

"Lovely speech," said Draco, Ron smirked, "Your wife's words?"

"... yes," said Ron after a moment as he went back to the papers.

"We are starting for step one. I'm cross referencing everything I managed to put in this computer and..." Draco trailed off and used two fingers to press buttons slowly.

"Well... alright then... I'm going to... just.. Leave," said Scorpius, slowly stepping out of the room, but suddenly his Dad began waving furiously towards Mr. Weasley, who was falling asleep, "Uh Mr. Weasley..."

"Yeah... what Malfoy?" asked Ron, his voice turning annoyed as he looked towards Draco.

"It may interest you to know, I've found the stolen items... and it's not good," said Draco, the look on his face made Scorpius stop dead in his tracks, he was not leaving now.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
